


What is Love?

by MelodyBloom



Category: Glitter Force Doki Doki, ふたりはプリキュア | Futari wa Pretty Cure, ドキドキ！プリキュア | DokiDoki! PreCure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: (After the first arc it becomes one), Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Female Anti-Hero, Harem (for Mana), Ira's (Pretty Cure) backstory, Multi, References to English Dub, Secrets, Story Arc, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyBloom/pseuds/MelodyBloom
Summary: Ira couldn't wait for the day when he could get the chance to beat the Pretty Cure, but when the option was presented to him and he took it, he had no idea what was in store for him.... Arc Book RikkaXIra (Arc Book) Rated T-MA 15+ because of some chapters I don't own the materials to the cover, but I own the cover





	1. Prologue

Defeat. That's all he knew lately! That's all he tasted, smelt, felt! It was so annoying! He wanted to punch something! 

SMASH! 

Crack lines surrounded the wall as Ira's fist drew deeper through the wall. He sighed heavily, he wasn't getting anywhere destroying "his" office. 

That new Pretty Cure... Cure Diamond..... She was such a- such a! SUCH A pain in his butt. This was beginning to become a problem, those cures... They're multiplying.. Ira dropped his fist, parting away from the wall. Walking over to the bowling alley. 

King Selfish won't be happy with this either.. He was sent to that miserable, excuse of a planet for two things.. One; Hunt down Cure Sword and kill her, or even turn her into a Jikochuu. And two; Conquer Earth. Right now he was failing the job... 

The only good thing about that world was that it had many things to destroy! And the technology was okay..

_Whatever it takes... Whatever it takes to kill all the Pretty Cure.. I'll do it._  That's what Ira always told himself.. 

"I guess I can just say that things have gotten interesting......."


	2. Chapter 1: The Darkness in Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not spoiling this time! Go ahead and read!

(Copied from my FanFiction.Net account)  
Chapter One: The Darkness In Your Heart

The events here happened around Episode 32-35! This is based on a story that was in Fanfiction, the story was called Selfishness written by Lumin_Is_No_Longer_Here (They quit).

It was a normal day for the humans of Earth, quiet, peaceful and beautiful! Unfortunately, for people like the Pretty Cure, it was just a save the world kind of day!

"Lovely Straight Flush!"

Within moment the monster known as the Jikochu, was purified and reverted back into it's heart form.

The Jikochu's creater wasn't too happy about his rampageous monster being destroyed by girls. Though he never is in a good mood when it comes to the PreCure. It's pretty obvious who it is, Ira of the Jikochu Trio, youngest Jikochu agent, he is one of the most strongest jikochu citizen of Jikochu Kingdom, but currently weakest jikochu agent.

"You're kidding! I was so close!" Ira screamed, before teleporting back to his hideout.

The cures then detransformed into their civilian forms.

"Well now that's over and done let's go eat some brunch! Come on Aguri, Alice and Mako-Pi!" Mana cheered, hooking her arms to Makoto and Aguri, for the first time Mana accidentally forgot about Rikka, it was the first time she'd ever do such a thing!

"If there's cake I'm totally there!" Aguri replied, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well I do, have free time, I don't see why not," Makoto said, trying to hide the fact that she really did want to spend time with her friends.

"I'd love to!" Alice calmly said, clapping her hands together full of joy.

"Great!  _Let's go_!" Mana shouted, pointing the way to her shop and saying "Let's Go" in English.

"Mana you can be so loud," Rikka mumbled, hoping Mana wouldn't hear that rude comment.

Realising her friend was there, Mana turned around to Rikka, "Oh right! You coming too Rikka?" Mana asked Rikka, expecting that Rikka would say yes.

"Uhh no, sorry I've got homework," Rikka lied convincingly, she actually wanted to go, but she didn't want to go just because Mana  **JUST**  realised she  **FORGOT**  about her, that's juat wrong!

"Aww alright," Mana sulked, pouting sadly, it wouldn't be the same without Rikka to be there.

***  
Meanwhile in the Jikochu's hideout, Ira had just finished explaining his failure.

"What a lame excuse Ira, I expected you to at least sound slightly convincing," Bel said disappointedly, while sucking on his lollipop.

"ITS NOT AN EXCUSE!" Ira shouted, slamming his hands on a table nearby, before realising Bel was about to give him an electric shock, "It was an excuse and I apologize for making it not worthy of your time, I'll make up for it by getting rid of the Precure."

"Good then," Bel said, deciding not to electrify Ira.

"Hey what about me, its my turn!" Marmo shouted unhappy that her turn had just been taken by a "kid".

"Not anymore!" Ira teased Marmo, before walking to another room to think about what he was going to do.

***  
Back on Earth, Rikka had just got home to "study"

Raquel followed quietly behind Rikka for a short period of time before saying, "So I'm guessing you're not really going to study ~Quel"

Caught, Rikka frowned, pretending to be offended, "Of course I am going to study, I can't believe you'd think that I would dismiss time to hang out with Mana-chan," she laughed awkward and slightly offended way, trying to sound convincing.

Knowing this wasn't going anywhere, Raquel sighed, "Yeah, sure ~Quel," Raquel then rolled his eyes as if it was really obvious Rikka was lying.

"Come on, let's just forget about this, I'm going into my room to study, you can go have a nap, I need some alone time to concentrate." Rikka belatedly said as she already went into her room and was about to close the door.

"But-

It was too late, Rikka had already shut the door, cutting Raquel off from his sentence.

Inside Rikka's room, Rikka took a deep breath out, releasing all of the urge to burst out her anger and frustration.

It wasn't just Mana 'excluding' Rikka out, many things have happened recently. With all this Pretty Cure stuff, Rikka has lost time to actually study and get ahead of things.

Rikka then grabbed the first thing that entered her mind, the 100 poet deck!

"At least I can do something that isn't Pretty Cure or Mana related..." Rikka mumbled, at the moment right now, for all she cared, Mana and her friend's "hangout" could get ruined... In fact she wouldn't care if she somehow stopped becoming a PreCure all together! Though she WOULD miss Raquel... At the moment Rikka didn't know what she wanted.

***  
Meanwhile, Ira had decided to spy on the Pretty Cure, despite it being really obvious, he didn't notice one Cure was missing.

"So is there cake?" Aguri asked Mana excitedly, jumping up and down full of excitement.

"Eh no," Mana replied to Aguri in a slightly sorry way, even though it was JUST cake! "But I do have candy!"

"YAY!" Aguri cheered snatching the pile of candy Mana had laid out.

"Well I was gonna share it with all five of us, but I guess you can have extra since Rikka isn't coming," Mana said slightly bummed.

Hearing this, Ira finally noticed that something was wrong, "Wait, haven't I heard that name before- never mind that, there are only 4 cures! Weren't there five?" He mumbled to himself.

There was the Pink-haired-freak, Cure Heart, the weak-shield-girl, Cure Rosetta, that persistent-refugee, Cure Sword and that stupid-dummy Cure Ace... Who was missing... Ira never really did pay attention to who the Cures were behind the big hair and blinding colours- which was very sickening. He just didn't care, he cared about himself, he is selfish, he is a Jikochu agent after all! He has a reputation to proceed!

Okay there are 5, and five ugly colours that go to them, scarlet red, pastel pink, sunny yellow, sky blue and lavender purple.. Which one wasn't there... Ira took a 'good' look at the cures... Which one was he forgetting? WAIT! Blue! None of the Cures were wearing blue! And that name Rikka... THAT'S RIGHT! CURE DIAMOND! That sparklingly, glittering, tall angel- WAIT WHAT?! No! That tall, annoying, persistent nerd! She always got in his nerves! How could he possibly forget that Cure!?

Now where is that pesky Cure? Ira smiled to himself, looking for the blue Cure would be a bit more entertaining than- Scratch that a whole lot more bearable than... Whatever ' **THAT** ' was.

Aguri was laying on Mana's lap sucking on a lollipop 'crying'...

"And I like, don't know how I can bare to be a precure without having one of these sacred treasures once a minute, I JUST DON'T KNOW ANYMORE WAAAAA!" Aguri 'cried'.

***  
Back at Rikka's house, Rikka had just finished reading the deck, she wanted to reread it again, and again, and again, and again, and again and again.

But before she did, Rikka dazed out thinking about what had happened earlier. Was she invisible now? Mana doesn't spend as much time with Rikka as she did before, the most times she spend with Mana was when they were fighting a rampageous Jikochu or doing school council work, but no actual moments together!

Rikka fell back onto her bed hardly, "I'm a mess..."

***

"So where is that Cure?" Ira asked himself, flying around past a few houses.

Suddenly, before he could do anything else, Ira heard something, he recognized it in an instant, he immediately stopped searching for Cure Diamond and flew to the ground. Whenever he heard this sound his bad days would turn into NOT bad days, whenever he heard this sound a mischievous smile would appear on his face, showing his tiny little fangs. His fangs were one of the things that made it obvious that he WASN'T human, his golden olive eyes and bat wings that were behind his ears were more noticeable that tiny little fangs that weren't visable till he opened his mounth.

It was a dark heartbeat, that lovely luring sound, ah how much Ira loved hearing it! It sounded so much more stronger than the usual dark heartbeat, which meant the owner of this physche is stained with more darkness than most people have, and isn't condemned by the disgusting love in their heart! It was coming from a house very close to Ira.

Something about this house looked familiar, hasn't he been here before? Ira didn't have time for this reminiscing rubbish! Enough of this 'I recognize this place from somewhere' game!

Ira teleported into the house, right outside the darkened Physche's owner's room, it was the closet Ira could teleport with being noticed. Ira seemed to take a liking in seeing who his victims are and what their desires are before he actually takes action.

Ira then stealthy opened the door, not moving an inch, only his eyes were moving, looking for the owner of the Phsyche and then he saw her. It was Cure Diamond, this house was her's! No wonder this place looked familiar, when he had amnesia that Cure took him to her house!

Shocked, Ira's jaw dropped as he leaned forward trying to see more clearly, but he leaned in too much causing the door to open a bit too much, quickly Ira teleported behind a wall in Rikka's house.

Just as Ira had teleported out Rikka had noticed her bedroom door had been slightly opened, had Raquel woken up? Rikka walked up to the door, opening it wider, looking out to see her fairy partner. Much to her surprise no one was there. Confused, Rikka shut the door and went back to her bed.

"Why does Mana exclude me?" Rikka whispered hurtfully to herself as she closed the door and sat back on her bed, unaware Ira had teleported back in front of her bedroom door, hiding in the shadows, "Why did I become a Pretty Cure?" All these questions were circling crazily around her head, "Why does being a Pretty Cure bring me such misfortune?" So far she hasn't gotten anything good out of being a PreCure, at least not from her view.

Abruptly, Rikka felt strange, as if something was telling her that she was right, that being a Pretty Cure will only bring her bad things, as if someone was whispering in her ear some horrible things about her being right. Being a Pretty Cure is useless... All it brings is misfortune... If I keep going then I will be crushed in the end... Who cares what happens to the world? All that matters is me... These feelings, they are so similar to how she truelly felt deep, deep, deep inside...

"Maybe... I shouldn't be a PreCure... Maybe... I shouldn't care about what happens next.." Rikka whispered selfishly to herself, before feeling a huge amount of regret in her words, "Wha- What am I saying? I have to be a Pretty Cure! The world depends on me!"

Ira had to 'help' Rikka, by whispering 'good' ideas, he had a very good plan coming together in his mind...

"Why does she resist?" Ira mumbled quitely to himself, irritated that Rikka was hesitating the words her mind was telling her, at least that's what Ira wanted her to think, her heart had already been wavering and was becoming less selfish before he showed up, he couldn't let such a chance go to waste, he had to think of something fast!

"Maybe you should just give up," Ira said, attempting to, again, trick Rikka into falling into desire.

Despite Rikka eventually taking back the selfish thoughts, her heart was on slightly cured, little did she know that almost half her heart right now was stained in darkness, in selfishness.

Ira smiled slightly, he was getting her where he needed her, but at a very, very slow pace which Ira didn't like, a Jikochu agent is NEVER,  **NEVER**!  **NEVER**! Patient! It just was no longer in his blood after he became an agent.

This is getting boring... It'll be  **WAY**  more fun doing this face to face! Ah the look on her face, I already see it! Full of fear.. Or maybe she'll be all caught up in the amnesia stuff... Ugh just get over it! Ira thought to himself.

Rikka continued to sit on her bed, unaware of Ira's presence, clinging tightly on her blankets, unsure what she thinks.

"If only I hadn't become a Pretty Cure, then life wouldn't be so complicated!" Rikka shouted frustratedly, as soon as she realized what she had just said, Rikka covered her mouth with her left hand, full of shock. Did she really just say that!? "Wh- Wh- What did I just say!?" Rikka screamed in shock and regret, is this how she actually felt!? NO! "I- I refuse to believe this is how I feel... I can't feel like this.. Not now.."

Then, without warning, a mocking laughter filled the room, it was very obvious who it belonged it to.. Ira...

Rikka immediately jolted up, looking for where Ira was, "I know its you Ira! Show yourself," Rikka yelled irately, she was not in the mood for these 'games'.

As told, Ira revealed himself, hovering over Rikka, laughing his head off, "You called  **CURE DIAMOND** ," Ira said trying to hold back the amusement.

"Wha- What are you-

Rikka stopped, Ira had flown down to the ground with his signature smirk, he was up to something, "What are you-

"I'm not up to anything bad," Ira lied with a cheerful and slightly peaceful smile, it was obvious he was lying.

"Don't lie to me, you're definitely up to  **SOMETHING** , tell me what you're up to  **NOW**!" Rikka snapped,

"You know what? Enough about me, let's talk about  **YOU** ," Ira said, pointing a Rikka as his signature smirk returned.

Unsure what to do, Rikka stood still, "Wha- What do you mean?" She asked him, not sure why she was stuttering.

"I heard you earlier, and I  **TOTALLY**  agree with you," Ira replied, slowly walking forward to Rikka. He was right, this was  **MUCH**  more amusing in person, "Being a Pretty Cure is useless, let the world be destroyed, there's no need to care about anything else, but  **YOURSELF**!"

Rikka held her chest in pain, her heart was almost pitch black, she couldn't bare the pain! She would do  **ANYTHING**  to make this endless pain stop!  **ANYTHING**! It was as if she were getting stabbed in the heart with a drill that wouldn't stop drilling, except this felt even worse!

"You don't need to condemn yourself, the more you resist, the more the painful the process will be," Ira told Rikka who was experiencing absolute pain, he continued to walk slowly over to Rikka.

"N- No, I won't let you take my heart.." Rikka muttered weakly, holding back all the darkness was taking a large amount of her energy.

"I'm not going to do anything bad, I'm just going to fufill your deep, deep, deep desire," Ira explained innocently, not seeing what the fuss was all about, he just had to rip out her heart, to him it was no big deal.

"No, you're going to tear my heart out and create a Jikochu out of it, or use it to give you the power to use Beast Mode, or even just destroy my heart so I die!" Rikka replied, she knew that any Jikochu agent would jump at any chance to get rid of her team, the Pretty Cure.

"As much as B, C and D sound deliciously wonderful, I'm going with Plan A, making you my Jikochu, and it's not as painful as it looks, in fact if you let me rip it out willingly, you'll feel no pain," Ira said, grinning evilly, Rikka backed away from Ira who continued to slowly walk to Rikka.

"St- Stay away from me!" Rikka cried, attempting to back away even more but then suddenly, she found herself already at the wall, there was nowhere to run anymore...

"Listen to me, the only people that are going to hurt you are, Cure Heart, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword and Cure Ace, they're all responsible for this, they deserve to disappear," Ira said, walking closer to Rikka who had nowhere else to run.

THUMP! THUMP! Rikka's heart was growing darker and darker... A bit of her agreed with him.

"They think of you as rubbish, nothing, useless! Just look how they casually forget to include you in their little hangout, they're having  **SO**  much fun  **WITHOUT YOU**!" Ira said, he was now just centimetres away from Rikka, she could feel the slight warmth of his breath.

"Stop.. Stop it!" Rikka whispered, as tears started to roll down her eyes, she couldn't believe him! She wouldn't!

Ira then walked up to Rikka, "Just let go and slip into darkness..." Ira whispered in Rikka's ear, Rikka couldn't help but think for a short moment that Ira may actually be correct, before telling herself that he is wrong!

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Rikka screamed fearfully, pushing Ira away from her, hoping that he'd give up and leave her alone, "I- I- I! I WON'T FALL FOR YOUR TRICKERY! YOU'RE A LIAR!" It all was bursting out of her, as if she couldn't control herself, like every word Ira would say to her would start a bomb that would explode, "M- M- MY FRIENDS CARE ABOUT ME AND... They.." Rikka paused, it was as if all the fun times she had together with her friends, was a lie and only now she was seeing it.

"Listen to me, friends are useless, all they do is slow you down and hurt you," Ira told Rikka, slowly walking back to Rikka. For a second there, Ira almost sounded sympathetic, but it was all covered in selfish, evil and coldness.

"No... That... Can't... Be... Right..." Rikka muttered trying to stay strong and not listen to a single word Ira told her, no matter how painful it was, Rikka couldn't let herself fall into darkness!

"You're 'friends' seemed even more happier when you weren't there, perhaps they just can't have ANY true fun when your around, perhaps they know this! Maybe that's why they want you to disappear!" Ira said in Rikka's ear, with every he said, his voice was noticeably getting louder and louder.

Rikka couldn't help but be angered by this. Did her friends really think of her as that? Rikka's fists clenched tightly and grinded her teeth, noticing this Ira smiled victoriously, his plan is going smoothly, Rikka's heart only needed just a bit more darkness and then there will be no light, no hope, nothing, the Pretty Cure will not survive!

The more darkness in the heart before a jikochu agent shows up to darken it more, the more powerful the Jikochu would be. Although, so far, never has someone had their heart fully blackened without a Jikochu agent using their magic, at least from what Ira knows, he never did pay attention to Jikochu history, it bored him to complete death, in fact anything to do with learning maths, science, music, geography, literature (My country calls it English), other languages and ect would bore him, knowledge is Ira's weakness! Who knows how powerful the jikochu will be this time!

_'What else can I say? I should've come more prepared, kn- kn- knowing more... If I talk about her friends more then she'll get too used to resisting... And there's not a lot to go by about her not want to be a PeeCure- er PreCure... I'm not letting this opportunity slide, I'm going to make her blacken her heart one way or another! I don't care how many times she'll resist and talk about me having amnesia! It's so dang annoying! The humans I have seen are very selfish, and she... She... She just isn't human! What kind of person can resist me?_ ** _ME FOR CRINE OUT LOUD_** **!** Why can't she just be a good little human and be selfish?' Ira thought to himself while glaring endlessly into Rikka's eyes which were filled with fear.

There was a long moment of silence, all the two enemies did was stare into each other's eyes.

_'What shall I do? She's a lot tougher to break than most humans... But at the end of the day, she's just a miserable human who is just persistent_..' Ira thought to himself.

"You're the same as every human, " Ira told Rikka, he was now just inches away from Rikka, "And just like a normal human, you will eventually give in."

"No, I won't!" Rikka shouted, she knew that it was highly unlikely but she hoped Ira would give up.

"Of course you will," Ira said smirking evilly, as he made his final steps to Rikka, his body was only slightly pressing against Rikka's trembling body, "You can trust me."

Rikka blinked, breaking out of her trance of fear, "Now why would I make such a terrible mistake like that?" She whispered.

Stunned, Ira stepped back a little, Why does she have to be so persistent! Ira thought to himself before immediately shaking the feelings away and stepping back into position where he was a few moments ago.

"Because we now have similar goals," Ira replied slowly moving his head closer to Rikka, he could see the fear in her eyes, the fear of giving in and this amused him greatly, he loved the sight of terror.

"What goals?" Rikka asked trying with all her might to sound brave and confident.

"I'm a bit surprised you don't see it, you're supposed to be smart!" Ira said, smiling in a slightly warm way. Maybe if he played sweet he could get her to surrender her heart...

"Eh?" Rikka wimpered quietly, pressing the back of her head against the wall in attempt to get slightly further away from Ira.

"I can feel your heart's yearning, I know that it wants your friends to die, for you to be free from the burden of being a Pretty Cure!" Ira explained as his head got closer to Rikka's, his golden-topaz eyes stared into Rikka's crystal blue eyes, "Now don't try to deny it, it's true!"

Ira then grabbed Rikka's chin and pulled it closer to him, "I'm right aren't I?"

Before Rikka could think it over she blurted it out, something she never expected... "Yes."

Ira smirked, victorious! He let go of Rikka as she immediately pressed the back of her head on the wall.

"Now," Ira said, putting his fingers through Rikka's hair and playing with it as amusement as he said, "What is your desire?"

"For the Pretty Cure to die, and for me to no longer be a Cure..." Rikka replied coldly, giving in to darkness, for some strange reason Rikka didn't feel guilty about what she had just said.

"I'll end your suffering by granting your wish," Ira said, smiling evilly, using his telekinetic powers to close the door, "I think we should wait for your friend..."

Snap!  
***  
Thump Thump... Awakened by the sound, Raquel shot up from the couch, he knew exactly who's heartbeat it belonged to.

"Rikka, no! Why didn't I say anything!?" Raquel hissed at himself, he had noticed Rikka's heart had been stained by darkness, but he didn't wish to tell her as he didn't want her to worry. He should've told! But why didn't he!? WHY!?

Without a hesitation, Raquel transformed into his human form and headed for Rikka's room at full speed. As soon as he reached the entrance to her room he found that the door was closed.

"NO ~quel!" Raquel whispered anxiously to himself, trying to open up the door, but no luck. He had no other choice, he now began smashing his body against the door trying to break it open but no prevail, "Rikka!" He screamed.

"Oh so that was you, and I thought that was some idiot," Said a voice from inside.

Not a moment later, the door opened, causing Raquel to fall to the ground, it was exactly as he expected, Rikka was laying there almost lifeless, with a big hole in her chest.

"Rikka ~Quel!" Raquel cried out to his best friend, he truly regretted not telling her now.

Raquel was about to get up and run to his friend, but a familiar blue haired teenage boy had teleported in front of him, with a big sneaky grin.

"Hello there you little runt," Ira greeted Raquel in a cocky tone, he knew just how tortuing this was for Raquel, he could see it in his eyes.

"Ira ~quel!" Raquel growled filled with hate and disgust, his fists clenched tight at the sight of his enemy, the atmosphere seemed to have gone tense.

"Well I need you so I can't kill you yet," Ira said in a slightly creepily cheerful way, snapping his fingers, without another second, Raquel was surround by electrical circuits and within a short moment, he was shocked by it all, immediately transforming him back into his fairy form. Faires maybe very vulnerable, but they can survive many things!

"What ~Quel..." Raquel whispered before blacking out.

"The power Cure Diamond is giving off is so powerful, it's giving me more energy by the second!" Ira laughed to himself.

_Soon, I'll find you.. And with this power! You will pay!_

To be continued


	3. Chapter 2: Something's off

Chapter 2: Something's Off...

Ira stood there in front of the unconscious blue fairy, smiling evilly as he plan was all falling into place. He then clicked his fingers and a small dark sphere emerged from the ground surrounding Raquel.

"I need to gather more energy from Cure Diamond, so I believe it was a good idea to seal this place," Ira told himself, while telekinetically levatating the energy sphere Raquel was trapped in, into his hands, "And with your powers..." Ira whispered to Raquel, "I can..."

***

The next day, like usual Mana came to Rikka's house to get Rikka and walk with her to school, along with Makoto.

Knock! Knock!

"Coming!" Replied a familiar voice, within a short spam of time the door opened and Mana met a familiar face, Rikka's!

"Hey Rikka!" Mana greeted Rikka, with a huge welcoming, happy-go-Lucky smile while Rikka gave Mana an annoyed forceful smile.

"Let me guess, we are walking to school together with-

"MAKO-PI!" Mana cried excitedly, as she just caught her idol team mate.

"So this how you treat me," Rikka mumbled annoyed by Mana completely forgetting about Rikka, "What am I chop liver!?"

"Come on Rikka, let's walk together to school with-

"Not even if you drag me," Rikka said straightly interrupting Mana, grabbing her school bag that was beside her on the ground, there was something missing... But what?

"But we always go to school together!" Mana replied, upset that one of her best friends didn't want to walk to school with her. Did she do something to offend Rikka?

Rikka replied to Mana with an emotionless, cold-hearted glare, "Should've thought about that before you started inviting refugee-chan to our stupid walk, and started to exclude me."

Unsure what Rikka was talking about, Mana tilted her head to the side a little, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing a dense airhead like you would understand!" Rikka giggled disrespectfully, wrapping her arms behind her head, "Be a dear and close the door for me, it's already locked."

***  
_Where am I? I feel strange... I can't seem to remember anything after Ira came to "visit" me... What happened? I need to get out of here!_

**_There's no need to! Don't you like here?_ **

_Huh? Who's this? You sound familiar... Wait... It's you! Eyra... No wait what was your name?_

**THUMP! THUMP!**

_AHHHHHHHHH! My heart! It's burning!_

**_Don't stress yourself out with these stupid questions, they only will bring you pain... Now rest in the darkness..._ **

_I.. I can't.. If I do.. I'll-_

**_That doesn't matter, it's not like any of your friends will care..._ **

_Friends? Fr- Friends... Ah! That's right the Pretty- AHHHH! It's all coming back to me! MANA... ALICE... MAKOTO... AGURI!_

A dark aura surrounded the unconscious Rikka as she was in her mind.

**_Ah, that's why I ask that you let yourself slip into darkness now! Before they destroy you..._ **

_Destroy? D- Don't you mean purify?_

_Hello!?_

_What's going on!? I- AHHHHHH!_

***  
"Sheesh her mind is so hard to get past," Ira mumbled as he lost connection her Rikka's mind, he was planning to do something bigger than just use Rikka's heart, he needed her head to be completely engulfed in darkness! That way he can-

"Hey where were you last night?" Asked a familiar feminine voice from above Ira.

"That is none of your business, Marmo!" Ira replied slightly frustrated, he had recognised his half-cousin's voice easily, as he has known her for over 10,000 years, "Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." He then teleported out of the area.

A couple hours later, it was lunch time. Just like usual everybody sat in their usual favourite spots, all except Rikka, she sat alone, nearby Mana and Makoto of course!

"Something's definitely up with Rikka, she would never be so rude to me!" Mana whispered to Makoto while staring at the suppositive Rikka, who was just sitting there, staring a the light pink cherry tree as it's petals fell to the ground.

"Yeah there definitely is," Makoto replied, staring at Rikka, "She wouldn't stop whispering to herself in class, only a few times she would stop, but only for about a minute and then she'd start talking for another twenty minutes."

***  
_So your saying that if I let go, and let the darkness surround me, I'll stop feeling this horrible pain..._

**_But of course! why would I lie to you_ ** _?_

_But what about-_

**_You must do it now before time runs out! I promise that that deep desire that got you here, WILL come true..._ **

_My... Desire..._

**_That's it, surrender to the darkness like you did earlier!_ **

***  
Abruptly, Rikka stood up with a big evil smirk on her face, she then began laughing as if she had won something. The clear blue sky then turned dark and cloudy.

"Wha- What's going on!?" Mana cried, standing up to observe the sky, completely ignoring the fact that Rikka was laughing like pyscho.

"I'm calling the others!" Makoto belatedly said as she had already dialed the girls.

"What's up?" Alice asked her friend, Makoto a bit worried, as she doesn't get many calls through her fairy partner.

"Yeah, I'm here to!" Aguri said, instead of having a lovely-commune, Aguri used her Magical Lovely Pad to contact people.

"We got trouble quickly get here!" Makoto yelled.

"Oh they better, otherwise they'll miss the fun!" Rikka said walking over to Mana and Makoto, with her arms crossed and the evil grin.

"What are you talking about!?" Makoto snapped at Rikka, getting into her fight pose.

"You know what, why don't you two see, I'll see you round school!" Rikka giggled creepily, before teleporting away.

"I don't think that was Rikka!" Mana said running towards the school, as they were outside the school.

"Neither do I, come on, we've got to evacuate everybody!" Makoto told Mana as she burst open the school doors, much to their surprise, it was quiet, no one was panicking about the fact that the clear sky had immediately without warning went dark.

"Its quiet," Mana pointed out the obvious, turning her head from side to side, looking for some random student to at least make things less scary.

While walking around in the hallway, Makoto had quickly noticed someone in the classroom, they looked like they had fainted!

"Mana look!" Makoto pointed to the person, the girls immediately rushed into the room.

"Hey! Are you alright!?" Mana asked the person, she then checked for a paulse, thankfully there was still a paulse!

"Oh don't worry about the humans here, they are in my special dome, for every single thing you do per second, you'll lose two times the amount of energy you usually lose, but if your a human you'll just completely lose it all in one go! And where does the energy go you maybe wondering, to me of course!" Rikka explained in a very cocky tone.

"You jerk!" Makoto hissed, about to stand up but then suddenly, she dropped to the ground.

"Mako-Pi!" Mana cried to her friend, rushing to her friend's aid.

"The dome is actually not closed yet, but once it has, you'll never escape, nor will anyone be able to get in!" Rikka laughed.

"We aren't going to let you get away with this whoever you really are!" Makoto shouted, while her arm was wrapped around Mana so she could stand.

"Pretty Cure Love Link!"

"Abundant Love! Cure Heart!"

"The Courageous Blade! Cure Sword!"

Cure Sword had seemed to have regained a small amount of her energy, it was enough to allow her to run on her own. Now the Cures ran at top speed to the roof, however, with each steps they took, their legs seemed to get heavier and heavier...

Finally, they had reached the rooftop, their eyes met the fake Rikka who smirked at their exhausted faces.

"Welcome to the Pretty Cure funeral!" The fake Rikka said cheerfully to the puffed out Cures, she was so excited to finally kill the Pretty Cures, "I'm so glad the two of you can make it!"

"Don't you mean four?" Asked a mature female from above the fake Rikka.

Within a few seconds Cure Rosetta and Cure Ace flew down to the ground with the magical lovely pads in their hands, they must have used teleportation, there's no other way they could've gotten here so quickly.

"What have you done to the real Rikka?" Cure Rosetta asked the fake Rikka in a threatening voice.

The fake Rikka smiled at Cure Rosetta, she had hoped someone would ask that question, "She's right here!" The fake Rikka then clicked her fingers together and a seemingly lifeless body appeared before the Cures, it was Rikka! And she was missing something... HER HEART!

The fake Rikka giggled at the Cure's reactions to their friend. She then clicked her fingers again, and a dark heart with bat wings appear, flying over her hand, "It's time for the real fun to begin!"

The Cures knew exactly what the fake Rikka planned to do with the real Rikka's heart, "How could this happen?" Cure Heart managed to to say, but in a very quiet way.

"Now, unleash the darkness in your heart!" The fake Rikka chanted as she surrounded the dark heart with her two hands, THUMP! THUMP!  **THUMP**! Within the three beats of the heart, it had exploded into a Jikochu.

The Cure stood there, speechless, unable to believe what had just happened.

The fake Rikka smiled victorious, "I've gotten bored with this useless form," She said as she clicked her hands, and suddenly a dark sphere came out of her chest and fell to the ground, then a dark purple aura surrounded the fake Rikka, and soon she was hardly visable at all! Within a quick second, the dark energy burst off and the identity of the faker was revealed, it was Ira!

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 3: The Battle For Rikka

Chapter 3: The Battle For Rikka!

"I should've known it was you!" Cure Sword growled at Ira. She didn't know why she couldn't of seen it, that laugh, that attitude, that smirk, it was obvious!

"How... How did this happen... What drove her to become a-

"Aw I don't know, it's not like she made it obvious that she was upset that you shun and forgot her, just like your doing to Raquel!" Ira said interrupting Cure Heart's sadness, by talking about how no one seemed to notice that Raquel was in the dark sphere that came out when Ira had shown who he really was.

For a moment, there was was a long pause of silence before Aguri and Sharuru asked at the same time, "Who?".

Ira blinked in shock, "Y- You know that blue thingy that is partners with Cure Diamond and helps her transform," He answered. Again, there was a long moment of silence.

"OH!" The Cures realized who Raquel was.

"And f-r-i he's a fairy you moran!" Davi told Ira, offended that Ira had referred the faires as "thingys"

"Watch your tongue," Ira replied evilly, with another evil smirk as he clicked his fingers. Suddenly, the dark sphere Raquel was trapped in had disappeared and then reappeared in Ira's hand. He then began scrunching his hand causing the energy ball to turn into a crystal ball, and it slowly began to crack a tiny bit, as it cracked Raquel began screaming in pain, "This crystal ball is now linked to Raquel's life, piss me off and I won't hesitate to break this AND kill Rikka!"

"You wouldn't!" Cure Sword snapped, she never knew Ira very well, they only had one encounter before she fled to Earth, and that didn't go too well.

"Hm?" Ira then began crushing the crystal ball again, and Raquel began screaming in pain again.

"No!" Cure Heart screamed, running towards Ira, lunging herself onto Ira to get the crystal ball out of his hands.

"G- Get off!" Ira shouted, trying to get Cure Heart off of his back.

On an angle, it looked quite wrong...

Struggling, Ira thought of something, he jumped back and Cure Heart took most of the damage as they hit the ground, "For that you must die, Jikochu get rid of this nuisance!" Ira ordered his Jikochu.

Obeying it's master the wolf-like Jikochu ran towards Cure Heart, as it long snake-like tail shot millions of ice shards, that were the about the size of a kitchen knife, at the three Cures.

"Lovely Force Arrow! Pretty Cure! Rosetta Reflection!"

Cure Rosetta then summoned her shield to protect them from the dangerously sharp ice shards, but within the first one-hundred shards, her shield had already shattered and the girls were hit nonstop with the ice shards, it was as if they were getting hit by knives!

"Everyone!" Cure Heart cried, slowly getting up as already half her energy had been stolen from her. She attempted to stand but just like Cure Sword earlier, her legs began to wobble, it was getting harder and harder to stand.

"This was so much easier than I thought it'd be," Ira sighed already bored, he had expected the Cures wouldn't go down so easily, oh well, they are going to die, he could entertain himself by watch the Cures get teared to shreds, and what made it more amusing was that it was their own friend who was going to comit it. Ah how lovely this plan truelly was!

"Don't worry Rikka, we'll save you!" Cure Heart shouted, running in a very unbalanced way towards the Jikochu.

"Why should you of all people save her?" Ira asked Cure Heart, from behind, with his arms crossed.

"Whaddya mean?" Cure Heart asked Ira, slowly turning around not knowing what he meant by 'you of all people'.

Ira gave his Jikochu a signal to stop and go after the other Cures instead, "I'm surprised you're that dense, it's your fault Cure Diamond is like this."

Cure Heart froze in shock before turning around to the Jikochu as it attacked her helpless friends, she couldn't seem to act, "No... You're lying.."

"I'm not, think about it, although that maybe a little hard for a blonde-haired idiot like you to do," Ira joked as walked over to Cure Heart, "You have been a fool to not see the pain you have inflicted upon Dia-chan."

Cure Heart thought about how she had been treating Rikka lately, and it wasn't good, he was right, it is all her fault, she is the reason Rikka had become the rampageous Jikochu she is now, it's all her fault! She is a fool...

"Now, surrender your transformation items to me," Ira told Cure Heart, reaching his hand out for the items. Although killing them would be better, he needed them alive for what he was planning.

"D- Don't do it Heart!" Cure Sword muttered weakly, trying to get back up to stand but the Jikochu immediately pounced on her scratching her arm, causing it too slightly bleed.

"Stay out of it, or else I will do, in the most gruesome way, I'll get my Jikochu to do it!" Ira threatened the Cures, he was waiting for one of them to say it...

"You're bluffing!" Cure Ace snapped, ah there it was, she said it, now to prove her wrong.

Ira gave the jikochu the signal to attack it's own body, and he began cracking the crystal ball.

Cure Heart stood there, helplessly, as the wolf-like jikochu was only inches away from Rikka. She couldn't bear the thought of being responsible for someone's death, especially her friend!

"I'm so sorry Sharuru," Cure Heart whispered silently as she ripped the lovely-commune off, and a bright light had engulfed Cure Heart, leaving only Mana Aida. She then hurled her lovely-commune to Ira, who caught it perfectly.

"Stop!" Ira shouted at the Jikochu, he then turned to the other three Cures, knowing they'd be more willing to give their items up, because of what they had just witnessed. He wasn't toying with them, he was serious. He was willing to cold-blood murder them if he wished to. He is has definitely got no humanity in him! Right?

The three looked at each other weakly, and finally nodded, Cure Ace threw her Lovely Pallate to him, while the other two hurled their lovely-communes to Ira.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Cure Sword said as the same light that surrounded Cure Heart, had surrounded Cure Sword turning her back into Makoto Kenzaki, "Or believe me we will find a way to get to you!"

Ira rolled his eyes mockingly, as he nodded. He then snapped his fingers and the faires were trapped in crystal balls. The blue haired boy then teleported to Rikka who was still missing her heart, and put her in his arms, bridal style; Much to his dislike, "Now my Jikochu go hide in the shadows until you have been called," Ira ordered his Jikochu. Just like before, the Jikochu obediently obeyed it creator and ran away. Ira flew up towards the sky as the dome began to fade away.

"IF YOU HURT HER OR THE FAIRES I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU-"

***

Ira had already teleported away with the four lovely-communes trapped in crystal balls. He didn't really want to stick around to hear what the angered pink haired girl had to say, it was probaly nothing kid friendly though.

"Where are we ~Sharu?" Asked the pink fairy anxiously, trying to seem brave and confident.

"MY hideout, I don't usually go to this place." Ira replied in a less evil tone and a more exhausted voice, he did just use a ridiculous amount of dark energy! "Ever since I brought HER here, I can't seem to enjoy this place like I used to."

"Wh- Wh- Wh- Who ~De Lance?" Lance asked Ira, stuttering of fear that Ira may attack him for asking such a personal question.

"None of your business fuzz ball!" Ira snapped back with little emotion.

Suddenly there were echos of groaning, it was Raquel! He had finally reawoken from Ira's attack the day before!

"Tch, the runt is awake," Ira muttered annoyed that the blue fairy had awoken, he had hoped that he would be out cold for another hour or two.

"Raquel ~Sharu!" Sharuru cried, relieved that her friend had regained consciousness.

Abruptly out of nowhere, Raquel open his eyes in an instant, "I HAVE TO WARN EVERYONE THAT IRA HAS GOT RIKKA AND IS PLANNING TO MAKE HER LOSE HERSELF TO DARKNESS, CAUSING THE DARK DOME OF EXHAUSTION TO APPEAR!" He shouted ever so loudly.

"Too late runt," Ira laughed as Raquel noticed that the other fairies were trapped in the same cage he was trapped in and Rikka was in his arms.

"Don't call me that you-

"Stop with the name calling, that's my job!" Ira interrupted Raquel from whatever horrifying thing he was going to say, "Plus if you don't watch what you say I'll get rid of you right on the spot."

"I don't care what you do to me, but I care what you do to Rikka!" Raquel hissed trying to break out of the crystal that he was trapped in.

"Good luck getting out of there," Ira giggled mockingly as he walked out of the room as Raquel continued trying to get out, he then entered his room, the main room, one of his most favourite!

Ira's room was dark, not a single shead of light could reach this room, it had a large bed in the corner with no toys or anything special on it, just a couple pillows and a blanket. He didn't have any toys or what the teenage boys call "figurines" in his room, just a plain black carpet. The walls were painted in one of his favourite colours, deep dark purple. Ira wasn't much of a colour person but if he had to choose he'd choose the colours, deep dark purple, blood red and deep dark ocean blue. He did like Black too, but that's not a colour.

Despite the room being completely dark, Ira could see easily where everything was. Being a Jikochu agent had its perks!

"That runt is so annoying," Ira sighed placing Rikka gently onto his bed, "No one understands me."

***  
_"What's going on!?"_

_"I- I'm so sorry, it wasn't supposed to go like this!"_

_"What do you mean!?"_

_"I thought if I made you trust me I could get you to abandon Proto Jikochu and go live somewhere away from this!"_

_"Why? Why did I trust you! Is because you're way older!? And I'm just a weak child?"_

_"Well your body hasn't aged since you are a Jikochu agent now, but you heart and mind have grown, and I believe if you allow yourself, you can age, but of course it won't work when you're in slumber... But now... You'll be in slumber forever.."_

_"What have you done?"_

_"Not what I have done, but what I'm going to..."_

_"Y- YOU GET BACK HERE! DON'T WALK AWAY!"_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"PLEASE! C- COME BACK!"_

***  
"I was such a fool back then, now I the same age as you were when we last met, and our powers are almost equal, I WILL surpass you!"

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 4: The Plan

Chapter 4: The Plan!

The four girls sat there with their flying baby, on the couch, thinking about their loss.

"How could we let this happen!?" Makoto snapped, punching the wall out of pure anger. She was furious, without their transformation items they can't be Pretty Cure, and that is a huge problem.

Mana didn't respond, in fact she hadn't said a word since they got back as she was too wrapped in the words Ira had said to her.

"I don't know, but Ira said it was Mana's fault," Aguri replied before glaring at Mana, causing everybody to stare at Mana, "Hey Mana!"

"Huh what!?" Mana whispered snapping out of her daze.

"We're wondering why Ira says it's you're fault," Alice caught Mana up, for once she didn't seem calm, she was slight concerned and anxious. The three Cures, Alice, Aguri and Makoto hadn't heard Ira as they were too busy worrying about Rikka becoming a Jikochu.

Mana froze, see couldn't tell them! She just couldn't, she is supposed to be the leader and be an amazing role model. She had to change the subject fast! "Um quick question Mako-Pi, how come you can't transform, isn't your Cure form you real form?"

Makoto blinked continuously, she actually didn't know the answer to that question. She never thought about it. Davi had been her pet for awhile before magically out of nowhere she turned into a fairy, breaking logic completely. After that, when Makoto came to Earth, Davi had somehow turned into a phone and stuck to her skirt and by the time Makoto had found out she couldn't get Davi off, and when she finally did... Stuff happened... And that kind of transformation didn't come with clothes, "Ah Uh Er Um Trump Logic?"

Aguri facepalmed her face at Makoto's answer, did she seriously fall for Mana's trick? "We are so doomed."

***  
"We need to get out of here ~De Lance!" Lance exclaimed as his energy was continuously getting drained, Ira must have activated the energy balls that they were trapped in, on. It was as if the energy were something attached to him and it was getting pulled off slowly and painfully.

"How are we going to even escape, these energy balls deflect our transformation powers ~Davi." Davi replied exhaustedly, just like her Pretty Cure partner, Makoto, she wasn't going to give up at all, but she needed a good plan.

"How 'bout we roll ourselves out ~Sharu?" Sharuru suggested, just like Mana, she was smart and optimistic.

"But won't Ira be expecting SOMETHING like the ~De Lance?" Lance said, it was true, Ira would be expecting something like that.

There was a long pause of silence before ever so suddenly Raquel spoke up and volunteered, "I'll distract him, and then you guys can slowly roll yourselves out ~quel!"

"But what about you AND Rikka, don't forget he'll kill you and Rikka if his plans go wrong ~Davi!" Davi said, the purple-violet cat-like fairy had a point.

"I'll distract him as long as possible, you can even try to get Rikka out of here," Raquel answered Davi's point.

"Just how long will you be distracting him for ~Sharu?" Sharuru asked Raquel.

"However long it takes ~Quel!" Raquel mumbled, before sitting down on the ground of the energy ball.

***  
 _"Why did you lie to me... Why!?"_

**"Hey, it's that kid who fell in love with the mole!"**

**"Why's he talkin' to himself?"**

**"I didn't know, he's a wierdo.."**

_"Th- They're talking about me... Please stop..."_

**"What's he mumblin' about?"**

**"He's probably talking about how stupid he was to trust that mole!"**

_"Stop..."_

**"I bet that mole is laughing her butt off at this pathetic little-**

_"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"_

Suddenly there were screams of pain and agony, after a couple minutes the screaming stopped.

_"What did I just-_

**_"Well done.. You've deemed yourself worthy..."_ **

"Huh, I-"

***  
"HEY! IRA!" Screamed an annoying pipsqueak's voice, interrupting Ira's thoughts.

Frustrated, Ira sighed and was ready to take out all his anger on whichever fairy interrupted his thoughts. Within a short span of time Ira had slammed his door open and stormed over to the four fairies.

"WHAT!?" Ira shouted, getting ready to form an energy ball in his hands to smash Raquel.

"I want to talk!" Raquel answered Ira fearlessly, as the other three fairies slowly rolled the crystal energy balls they were in away, without breaking eye contact from Ira.

"T- Talk, you interrupted my thoughts so you can talk to me of all people," Ira said slightly confused as to why the fairy would even want to do that. There was a long pause of silence before Ira began laughing.

"Um have you cracked ~quel?" Raquel asked Ira unintentionally in a joking tone with a serious face.

Ira stopped laughing and a serious face grew on him, "No I haven't, I was just laughing at the fact that you wanted to "talk" with me," He replied, quoting the word "talk". "You know you're kind of funny, for a runt."

"Don't call me that ~quel!" Raquel snapped, disliking the continuous nicknames Ira gives him, "You know calling us faires that is being fairy-racist!"

Ira rolled his eyes not really caring about what Raquel had titled him as, "Do I look like I care?"

"Ye-

"No, I don't," Ira interrupted Raquel from saying the wrong answer. Was that blue runt that stupid?

***  
Whilst the two continued their conversation, the three faires had fled and were now looking for Rikka, hopefully they could open the doors without being heard, the faires were just lucky last time, the room Ira and Raquel were in had the door already opened enough for the faires to go through without being noticed.

"What are we going to do, we don't have any energy, in fact our energy is still slowly zapping away from us ~De Lance!" Lance cried, pointing out the total obvious.

"I don't know ~Davi," Davi replied, looking at the tall, dark purple door that stood before them.

"Maybe we can bounce and bounce until we have hit the knob, and the person at the bottom pushes forward, and bam we are in, although he'll definitely hear us ~Sharu..." Sharuru explained exhaustedly.

"So pretty much we're not going anywhere ~De Lance?" Lance mumbled, beginning to pout in depression.

"Until we can think of a plan, ~Davi!"

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Failure! A New Plan is needed!

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ira asked without a care, wrapping his arms around his head. It was very uncommon for Ira to calm down so quickly, but usually if something like this were to happen Ira would let it go. Only because he likes answering this to show his supposive "wisdom" and intimidate the people who don't know the answer.

Raquel paused, he hadn't really thought more up to this part! "I wanted to know..." He began before stopping again, it was now or he dies for interrupting Ira's "thoughts"! "WHY ARE YOU SO DANG EVIL ~Quel!?"

Ira blinked in slight shock, no citizen in the Jikochu Kingdom had actually asked him that, and before the battle against Proto Jikochuu 10,000 years ago, he was there quite often and the population of Jikochu agents is at least twenty times the population on Earth. "That's a question I'd rather not answer."

Raquel went silent, he needed to hold him up more, "Well then who was your um first victim ~Quel?"

Ira thought about the question, "Someone who brought me a lot of pain."

Raquel raised his eyebrow, curious as to who Ira was talking about, "What kind of loss ~Quel?" Now Raquel was interested, he wanted to know a bit about his enemy that tries to murder the Pretty Cure 24/7.

"Do you ever mind your own business?" Ira asked rudely to Raquel not desiring to answer any of the questions Raquel had just asked. But despite all this it was kind of nice to talk to someone who doesn't criticise every single thing you do.

The room went silent for a short moment, the two were both thinking about very dissimilar things, Raquel was thinking about how he could distract Ira, while Ira was thinking about Raquel and how nosy the fairy is.

"So why do you-

"ENOUGH!" Ira snapped rashly without a single hesitation, the noise level of his pestered tone would make any baby or young child cry. Ira had enough of these questions, doesn't that fairy have an off switch!? If only he had Regina's power to make people shut their mouths! He just couldn't deal with these annoying questions! He just couldn't! If only he could! If only he could JUST kill that stupid, annoying, pestering dumb, blue runt! But... Alas he still needed the four fairies for the- Wait... Where are those four fairies... There's only one fairy!

Raquel recognised that look on Ira's face, he is in deep trouble... "Uh um, what did you have for break-

"I'll break you I to millions of pieces you sneaky little piece of trash, when I get back you're gonna get it!" Ira yelled at Raquel, before storming out of the room to look for the missing fairies.

***  
Luckily, the other fairies had somehow managed to open up the door and for some reason ended up in a wardrobe, you'd probably be thinking "How the heck did they end up there!?" Well fairies are known to be total stupid morons.

"Did you guys hear that, I think Ira has seen past our "brilliant" plan ~De Lance!" Lance cried weakly as he rolled closer to his friends, trying to catch up to them while they were way ahead of him.

"Well let's hide here, it's not like he is gonna expect us to hide in this only hiding-

Just before Davi could continue, she was cut off by the wardrobe door sliding opening forcefully, it was Ira. Naturally he didn't look happy at all, he was pissed. Pissed that he had fallen for the fairies "brilliant" plan.

"DANGIT ~DAVI!" Davi shouted as Ira used his powers to levitate them to seperate rooms so they can't come up with dumb plans together.

"Don't worry guys, I bet Mana and the others are doing everything they can, pushing their limits to find us! I bet they are training at this exact moment ~Sharuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

***  
Back on Earth Mana, Makoto Alice, Aguri and Ai were having tea while trying to think of something to aid them in their rescue plan.

"I wonder how the fairies are doing." Mana wondered calmly, pressing the teacup on her cheek.

"They have probably escaped by now," Makoto replied in a serious and sure tone while sipping her tea in a serious way.

"Really!?" Mana gasped full of shock, she never expected that Makoto would think so high of the fairies!

"No, I was kidding they probably got themselves seperated in attempt of escaping," Makoto replied, putting her teacup down on the wooden table, "More tea please."

"But you think they'll be alright, right!?" Mana shouted, slamming her hands on the table, startling Alice who was refilling Makoto's tea cup.

"M- Mana, please do relax, I'm sure they're fine," Alice whispered, while shaking her teapot a little due to her still being startled.

***  
Back in Ira's hideout, the fairies were now in seperate rooms and the windows and doors were locked. It was almost as if they were in confinement.

"Good luck getting out now!" Ira hissed to the blue fairy as he shut the door fiercely, and locked it up, before sighing out of exhaustion and teleporting outside of his hideout to walk to the Go! Go! Jikochu club.

***  
It's was quite uncommon for Ira to walk such a distance, but today he just felt like walking. On his way to the hideout he spotted some familiar faces, it was some of those people who had bullied him when he was a child! He hasn't seen them in millenniums! By now those idiots should know who Ira is now. One of the seven most powerful generals in the Jikochuu Kingdom.

"Yo!" Ira said in a fake cheerful tone while he waved to the young teenagers, who had grown up over the years they weren't in slumber like Ira.

The three boys turned their attention to Ira, immediately recognising him. It was the same boy who had almost killed them for pissing him off.

"Ah! What you doing here!?" One of the boys asked anxiously while trembling in endless fear.

"That's no way to talk to one of your leaders now is it Imbellis?" Ira mocked the teenaged boy named Imbellies. Just like all the Jikochu agents, Imbellies was nicknamed after a negative trait in a different language, some have English some don't.

"I- It was all him who spoke to you like, please spare us!" Cried another one of boys, just like Imbellies he was too trembling in fear.

"I don't care if you didn't, what I care about is-

"PLEASE DON'T MURDER US!" Cried the youngest, he seemed to be around Aguri's age.

"Alright interrupting someone as important as me is gonna get you all in big trouble one day!" Ira shouted before backing away, "But fortunately for you dweebs, I'm in a "good" mood and I'm not letting you screw it up!" He then with pride, walked away from them, "Adieu!" He felt way better! Seeing the fear in those idiots' faces brought him a lot of joy! But it was true, he was in a good mood, he had to tell his comrades about it.

**To be Continued**


	7. Chapter 6: Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A MINOR BACKSTORY!

Chapter 6: Why?

It was silent— dead silent. The only sounds that could be heard in this peculiar place was the light and faint breath that belonged to an unconscious blue haired girl. Despite this, to the girl, she was wide awake, in an alternative, distorted reality. The reality of a memory, the memory of something the girl wanted to forget.

"RIKKA!" Painfully cried voices, slightly breaking the girl from her trance, the voices were full of loss, sadness, anger and regret. For some strange reason the girl couldn't identify the voices, but they seemed so familiar. Where had she heard these voices? And how do they know her name? Are the voices just mere memories of something that happened recently? Does this even matter anymore?

No... No it doesn't, those voices only bring pain to the chest, so much pain. It felt as if a billion knives were stabbing her chest- No, that was an understatement! It felt worse! Unexplainable pain! Why did she feel this!? Why!?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the pain stopped completely, as if it never happened. She could hear someone whispering in her ear quietly, it was hard to make out what was being said but Rikka could tell it was comforting her, pitying the painn she was feeling.

"It will all be over soon."

That's all she could make out before slipping completely back into her unconscious state, reliving the memories that gave her pain.

***

"Rikka.." Whispered Mana, as she thought about her dear friend, while drinking some hot, burning tea. This was the first time she had no idea what to do, "Please forgive me Rikka.." She mumbled as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"It will be alright, we WILL fix this!" Said Aguri full of belief and hope. In her mind, there was no way they were going to lose, no way they were gonna give up or in, and definitely not lose her friend.

Somehow inspired by what Aguri said, Alice joined the conversation, "I agree, I think we can do this!" for once she didn't sound calm, but determined in a excited way, although she still still seemed to look completely calm and collected.

Makoto rolled her eyes, groaning, "We are so screwed!" Emphasizing when she said "screwed". It's not that she was giving up hope or anything, but she seriously didn't want to deal with this, she just wanted to ponder on an idea and come up a genius plan. And she needed a plan fast, there is no doubt Ira will report of their battle and the part that the Pretty Cure lost. Surely after he does so, then King Jikochu will send an army of Jikochuu to attack the Pretty Cure, or slowly torment the Cure by making Jikochuus out of any on Earth he who is selfish, and force the Cures to watch their world die before killing them or even worse, turning them into Jikochuu.

They need to get to Trump or wherever the heck Ira went, they just had to, before time runs out! But how!? How can they possibly get to another world without the royal crystals? Ai is magical, but she's not that magical, right? The magical lovely pads may help... But they most likely will not be of any use until an emergency... Even though this is a total crisis. How can they do this? How can-

Suddenly, the door opened. It was a customer, which was kind of expected since they were in Mana's restaurant. Unusually, the customer was a teenager about the same age as the girls. She didn't have her parents with her, and that was quite strange considering it was the evening.

"Hey there, I'll take your cheapest meat dish," The girl said, sitting down in front of the counter.

Unfortunately, Mana's parents were both out in the kitchen, something about a cooking war between Mana's father and grandfather. They had politely asked Mana to take care of the store as the "war" wouldn't be too long, and they had prepared many dishes if anyone were to come in.

"Coming right up..." Mana mumbled depressingly as she slowly picked herself up, and slowly went to get the meat dish the customer had requested for.

***  
Meanwhile, somewhere on Jikochuu Kingdom, in Ira's hideout the fairies were still trapped in separate rooms, unable to hear or see each other. Ira had made sure that they couldn't escape in anyway possible. He had locked up all the escape routes or ways of contact, turned off the lights so they faires couldn't see— Jikochuu Kingdom wasn't a very bright place, there was very little light, even the lightbulbs had little light, it was enough to let you see where you were going, but that was as bright as it got. Now without the lights on, it was almost impossible to see anything! Fortunately, Ira was "generous" enough to stop taking energy from the faires for the day.

"Everybody ~quel.." Raquel muttered quietly, knowing that it was pointless to waste his voice being loud to try and get the other fairies to hear him. All he could do was talk to himself... Ira had also made it impossible to move the now crystal balls they are in.

"I know you can't hear me but, I will find a way out of here, whether I have to die or not in doing so ~quel." Raquel said in a normal level of voice. He knew what he was doing was pathetic and stupid since they couldn't hear him, but he wanted to try, he wanted to cling onto hope!

They maybe separated, but Raquel had a pretty good idea of what might be happening in his fellow fairies' prisons. Sharuru would be planning and trying to find a way out with a "brilliant" plan and Davi would be doing the same. But Lance wouldn't, he would be crying his soul out, Raquel could imagine the tears, the intensity of the atmosphere, hear Lance's pain. No... Not Lance... If only Ira was kind enough to let one of the faires be with Lance... This wasn't right! HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE MAKE LANCE CRY! This wasn't fair! That jerk... Why is he winning!? Why!? The guilt of not alerting Rikka of her condition was the biggest regret Raquel would have. And it'll be even worse if the Earth is conquered... It would be all his fault... All of it... Not supporting Rikka... Not being there! It'll be all his fault...

Soon, something hit the ground of the crystal... It was water.. W- Was it raining- No! Impossible! Then what is it? Raquel saw a very faint reflection of himself in the crystal... The water... It's from him... He's... He's... He's... He's crying... Why!? This shouldn't be happening! Raquel's strong! So why... Why in the world is he crying!? WHY!? Why is isn't it stopping! Why does his chest fill unexplainable pain!? WHY?! Is this his punishment? His punishment for not protecting Rikka? His punishment for ruining the escape plan? It really is all of his fault... Isn't it?

Ever since he reached Earth and had been born, he had to take care of Sharuru and Lance until they awakened. He had to get blankets, learn the language and customs of humans. He also had to learn of his destiny... To fight by the Pretty Cure's side... To help her in need... To support her! He has done none of that... He is a total failure of a Pretty Cure partner... Ange chose the wrong fairy... Why didn't she choose some other fairy? One that wouldn't fail as terribly as he has. One that can fight... One that's kind! One that can be Rikka's friend!

"Why Ange? Why me?" He cried.

***

_"If the Earth is ever to fall into darkness, then you two shall be the birth of the new Pretty Cure..." Ange said as the_ _two_ _unborn fairies laid in rest, as Trump began they fight against the Jikochu Kingdom._

_"Why don't you send other fairies? Those fairies don't have the ability to fight very well," Said a Pretty Cure warrior in human form, unsure why the Princess has chosen such "weak" fairies. "And why just them? Why not not a whole army?"_

_"Well Earth is special... It has its own kind of warriors..." Ange replied calmly, not wishing to explain more about what she knew, "And those other fairies, they are only likely to be strong, you can't predict the future of a fairy just by knowing the breed." Ange then picked up the three fairies and took them to the mirror room, while the Pretty Cure warrior followed. "I'm more than certain that the strength of anyone doesn't come from power, but from the heart, and each of their parents were some of the kindest and strong hearted I had ever met."_

_"But they-" The Cure paused and thought about her fairy partner, for a short moment she envied whoever those soon to be Pretty Cures, her fairy's only wish was to do the job that was the same as hers and nothing else, she couldn't connect with him, "I understand perfectly, those fairies will do great, I'll see to it." The Cure was about to grab the fairies from Ange's hands, but Ange stepped back._

_"No, you must stay here and fight, I'm sure the fairies can handle on their own," Ange told the Cure, carefully placing the fairies on a small table. "And who knows, we may win this fight and we won't have to send them away!" The Cure knew Ange was only trying to sound hopeful even though she wasn't at all._

_"Your majesty, but if we lose I WILL go to Earth, but not to take care of the fairies but watch over." The Cure said, smiling warmly before walking out to battle._

_"Thank you, Cure Heart I hope the new Pretty Cures will be just as amazing as you..." Ange said._

_"Heart Commune!" Cure Heart chanted loudly, and in an abundance of light an IPad appeared above Cure Heart, and as soon as she inserted something, a fairy appeared, quickly changing into a phone and turning into light, attaching itself to her hip. Her brown hair went to blonde and her outfit turned into a light pink dress. Her light brown hair glowed brightly until it would be blinding to look at, soon when the glowing stopped her eyes were now a bright pink, and she looked completely different._

_"Abundant Love, Cure Heart!"_

_The battle lasted for hours and now the Pretty Cure's of Trump had failed, all of them had been defeated... All except Cure Sword and Cure Heart._

_"Sword!" Cried Cure Heart, about to rush to her friend's side, but Cure Sword hadn't noticed her new friend and had ran to the palace, "WAIT SWORD! Please don't leave!"_

_Surprisingly, Cure Sword had heard her but she had no time to reply she had to get to the palace! There was no time to delay or waste anything! Cure Heart can take care of herself..._

_Cure Heart watched shocked as her only friend ignored her cries and ran towards the castle. Maybe she hadn't heard her... Maybe she should try one more time! "MAKOTO! ITS ME KOKORO!" But still no response... Why? Why is she ignoring her? But before she could do anything else, something caught Her eye... It was a ball of yellow light... Cure Heart leaped towards it carefully, making sure it wasn't a trap set by one of the Jikochu._

_To her surprise it was an unborn fairy... It looked like it was part of the puppy-dog tribe of fairies. He must of been separated from his parents... Unlike the other two, he seemed slightly older, as if her were going to hatch in a few days... "Don't worry you'll be alright..." Cure Heart whispered before sticking her hand in her pocket, looking for the teleportation CureLovie, it can only be used once, and once only. It was a very rare CureLovie, that only very experienced Cures had gotten.._

_"Let's go to the palace," Cure Heart said incerting the CureLovie in her Heart Commune, before disappearing in a ball of light._

_Before she knew it, Cure Heart was at the entrance to the palace._

_"Cure Heart!" Cried A Voice from behind Cure Heart, it belonged to Ange!_

_Immediately, Cure Heart turned around running to the Princess. Unknown to her three CureLovies had slipped out of her pocket, her transformation Lovie, her Heart Arrow Lovie and her Sweet Heart Lovie._

_"Ange!"_

_***_   
_A short while later after the two went into the mirror room, Cure Heart was now in her human form with her fairy by her side._

_"Your majesty, I hope you don't mind if I brought one fairy with me, and that he should join the other two fairies in the mission to fight against King Jikochu," Kokoro said handing the blue fairy to Ange._

_The was a short moment of silence before Ange smiled calmly, "I don't mind at all, I think he will do just great."_

_Kokoro smiled before slowly walking into the portal to Earth, she was going to keep her word and teach the fairies the meaning of independence, and not interfere. They won't even know of her existence... She will merely watch over them._

_Ange had to be sure that Kokoro would do anything dumb, so she had taken her fairy the mirror of slumber where all the other fairies were, in a slumber. Where time doesn't move... Now what was left was to send the three fairies to Earth._  
***  
"Here we go here is your meat dish!" Mana said in a depressed tone, placing the plate of food in front of the orange haired girl.

"Eh... What's the matter?" The girl asked, slightly curious as to why the "waitress" was being so depressed, "You know, that look on your face reminds me of a new friend of mine when I first met her... Koko-chan sure was depressed..."

"Who?" Mana asked, tilting her head. She hadn't listened to what the girl had said, only the name Koko-chan, but that's all really.

"She goes to my school, I'm in my second year of high school, the name's Nagisa Misumi!" The girl introduced herself, shaking Mana's hand.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 7: Its Time To Take Action! Enter Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart!

**Chapter 7: Its Time To Take Action! Enter Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart!**

"Well it's very nice to meet you Misumi-chan!" Mana said slightly less depressingly, it was nice to meet people like her. For a short moment, Mana felt as if the Nagisa girl was... Well... Special..

"Please, there's no need to be so formal, just call me Nagisa or Nagi-chan or whatever the heck you feel like!" Nagisa replied, just like Mana, she felt as if these girls were extra special... Different from normal girls. "So why are you all in the blues?"

"We lost a couple of friends.." Mana answered Nagisa's question, it was quite obvious she couldn't get into detail about it, otherwise there could be big issues and stuff.

"A couple, more like half our friends," Makoto snapped miserably, before staring into space, completely ignoring the world outside her mind.

"So that's your problem, care to explain more?" Nagisa asked, picking up her fork while still staring at Mana, which looked somewhat creepy.

"No not really." Aguri replied straight and rudely, without looking at Nagisa. She knew that she was being a bit disrespectful but so was the Musumi or whatever chick. She needed to mind her own bee's wax and just eat!

"Oh okay, I understand." Nagisa responded, sticking her fork in the meat and somehow shoving the whole meat in her mouth, which seemed highly illogical. Now all eyes were Nagisa, wondering how heck she managed to take such a huge bite.

Confused, Nagisa swallowed the meat down her throat and then almost immediately said, "What?"

"You're a pig that's what." Aguri rudely answered, before slowly sipping a bit of her tea.

"HEY!" Nagisa shouted abruptly, slamming her two hands on the counter, startling Aguri, causing her to choke on the tea. This surely wasn't a very good start to a friendship or even an aquatinted relationship.

Somehow, all this made Mana smile. Meeting someone new, interacting — even if it wasn't in a nice way, it still felt good. It made her feel like she could take a break — even though she definitely couldn't at all, at least not until they have saved Rikka. Which they will, not matter what!

Unlike Nagisa's entrance, this girl opened the door careful and slowly to make sure no one was in the front and she would savagely smash the person the person at the door. This girl looked the complete opposite from Nagisa, she looked elegant and... Smart.

"Nagisa, is this where you went?" Asked the girl, she sounded so calm and collected, but it was quite obvious she was either mad or worried. "You know that running away from your tutor lesson will really effect your grade!"

"Ughh stop lecturing me Honoka!" Nagisa cried, pouting making a surprisingly cute face.

"Don't think that the pouting face will get you out of this!" Honoka replied in a surprisingly cheerful tone, she then grabbed Nagisa by the arm, "Come on now, Hikari and Kokoro are waiting!"

"And now you people have met my nightmare, meet Honoka Yukishiro..." Nagisa sighed, getting out of her chair.

"That's not nice calling me that!" Honoka replied offendedly, letting go of Nagisa's arm. She may not look like she had been offended, but she really didn't like being called a nightmare, especially since she had found out something that a friend had told her about.

Realizing what she had done, Nagisa immediately put her hand on Honoka's shoulder full of regret, "I am SO sorry! I didn't mean that, I was just joking around and stuff!"

Honoka sighed calmly, before smiling again as if it never happened, "It's alright, but for payback we are working another hour."

"What!? That's so not fair!" Nagisa cried, as she walked to the exit, "Nice meeting you guys, I'll be coming here again tomo-

"Okay enough of this let's go," Honoka giggled, lightly pushing Nagisa outside. She then looked at the girls, "O- Oh, my name's Honoka Yukishiro, but feel free to call me Honoka, bye!"

***

Half an hour later, Nagisa and Honoka had returned to their own town.

"I still don't understand how you reached that town in only 10 minutes, it breaks logic," Honoka sighed while walking towards her house at a very slow pace.

"Well I had an uber help for the first 5 minutes, and he was going real fast, but not fast enough to get him in court or anything! But yeah, that's how it happened, you didn't seriously think I was THAT fast without doing you know what," Nagisa replied, hardly taking any breath in that very long response.

"Well I guess that explains a bit," Honoka mumbled, opening the gate to her house. It still made zero sense how Nagisa got an Uber so fast, as when Honoka was chasing Nagisa, she only had a one minute head start, which wouldn't give her long enough to hire an uber driver and then wait for one. There just was no logic to this! "Oh well, let's study!"

***

"There you guys are!" Said a yellow-blonde girl as Nagisa and Honoka had finally come back from wherever they were. She had her hair in a loose plait and was wearing a light pink and yellow outfit. "We were beginning to think you weren't going to show, even though this is your house, Honoka."

"Chillax Hikari-san, we're just fine!" Nagisa replied to the blonde, before sitting down to see what kind of toture she had to learn of tonight.

"Misumi-chan, you shouldn't be so carefree about this, you missed out on an opportunity to become smarter!" Snapped the second girl, with long messy light-brown hair, with a light pink headband to keep it in place, you'd think she'd put it in a ponytail, clip it or anything, but all she did was have a headband!

"Well I guess I'm lucky it's only 7:32 PM in the evening.." Nagisa muttered, playing with her fingers in embarrassment. "Y- You know Koko-chan, I-

"I told you not to call me that, have respect, only the most closest friends and family can call me by my first name, Kokoro, so just go with Ai, my last name," Kokoro criticized Nagisa strict and sternly, interrupting Nagisa. She then sighed, standing up and grabbing all her things, "I can't up with your legendary stupidity, so I'm going to study at home, later!" She then left the room, leaving only Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari in the room.

"So that's Kokoro ~Mipo..." Said a high pitched voice from the closet. Before opening the closet door, revealing a pink plushy-like fairy, "She looks and seems a lot more meaner than the way you described her."

"Mipple that's rude, she isn't mean," Honoka paused her sentence trying to think of a way to explain the personality of a newfound friend. Her fairy friend may have been a bit right about Kokoro, but Honoka didn't wish to admit so, "She's just a person who has a hard time showing her feelings."

"Well I like her, she's good at making Nagisa do things ~Mepo!" Said a voice from behind Mipple, jumping over Mipple to show a Yellow plushy-like fairy, unlike the pink one, his eyes were blue not pink.

Insulted, Nagisa had once again like earlier, slammed her hands on the closest thing, the table. "Hey! That wasn't nice, Mepple!" Did Mepple seriously think he could get away with being rude to her? Na-uh! She then stood up to chase Mepple who was already flying around, now in his phone form.

"Sheesh they are at it again ~Popo," Muttered another fairy, beside Honoka, watching Nagisa fail miserably to catch her fairy partner. He resembled a light blue/Aqua dog with unusually long ears.

"You can't blame the Pollun they are just born to be like that," Honoka giggled, causing Pollun to slightly giggle and see the slight humour Nagisa was bringing to the room.

"Will they stop ~Lulu?" Another pink fairy asked Hikari, this fairy looked very similar to Mipple, you would almost confuse the as sisters, even though Pollun is this fairy's brother.

"Yeah, just give it time," Hikari replied while staring at Nagisa, who was still trying to get Mepple.

***

Unknown to them, Kokoro hadn't left the house and was watching them from outside, watching the fairies and girls interact.

"I finally see what you meant, Princess Ange." Kokoro whispered silently, warmly smiling. She now understood why Ange hadn't sent millions of fairies away. This place was already filled with strong hearted people.

Verone Academy wasn't the first school Kokoro had attended, she had gone to many schools to temporarily watch over fairies she had seen for. And all of these fairies seemed to be actually Pretty Cure partners! It was a big shocker to Kokoro when she went to the Nanairogaoka High School, she had to visit the middle school to get something, and on her way there, she met a girl by the name of, Miyuki Hoshizora. Which turns out, that clumsy girl was a Pretty Cure! And that's how the hunt for looking for Pretty Cures began! So far she had found 25 warriors, all of them skilled and special! They were all so different from the ones from Trump! These girls didn't give up, they didn't break! They fought bravely! They kicked major butt! Like last year, they fought against this entity called "Fusion" and the fight was amazing to witness! Unfortunately before the real action started she was taken away to safety...

Kokoro had to do this. She had to send the distress signal to all the past Pretty Cures she has met! The other day, she went to check on the Doki Doki Pretty Cure's fairies, and she had discovered they were traveling to the school. Which in the beginning sounded completely strange, and then she witnessed it. Ira, the fifth general take away their fairies! If just one Pretty Cure team were to go inactive, and word were to spread, all kinds of evil could attack Earth!

"I think its time they knew," Kokoro whispered to herself, imaging the reaction of the Doki Doki Pretty Cure when they find out about the other Pretty Cures.

Now, Kokoro bent down on her knees, positioning her arms and fingers in a pose that seemed as if she was about to shoot an arrow. Secondly, Kokoro started chanting words sliently, hoping no one would hear her. As she chanted the strange words, a long string grew from Kokoro's left hand to her right. And within a matter of time a full bow and arrow had appeared. The bow and arrow were glowing brightly white, that drove out a fraction of the darkness on the block.

Aiming the arrow towards, Honoka's open window, Kokoro had to make sure she wasn't going to shoot anyone, so she began chanting different words, causing her eyes to glow the same colour as the bow and arrow. Now she could see through the windows and walls without even entering. She saw that Nagisa had just sat down all puffed out from chasing Mipple. Now picking up an English favourite food that Kokoro recognized... What was it call, hangurger? No... Hamburger... That's right Hamburger! Kokoro still wasn't familiar with all these dishes Earth served..

Knowing she wasn't going shoot anyone, Kokoro took a deep breath in, before shoot her arrow. She wished she could tell the truth of her identity.. But... It must be kept secret... It was her last promise to Princess Ange...

"Please help..."

***

After failing to get Mepple, Nagisa was depleted of her energy. It was time to get it back! With a snack!

Luckily, Honoka had predicted that Nagisa would needlessly waste her energy and would beg for food. So Honoka had prepared a Hamburger!

"Thanks Honoka!" Nagisa thanked, about to take a huge bite into the hamburger until a bright arrow shot through Honoka's window and through Nagisa's hamburger, just missing Nagisa's head and face. The very shock of such an unpredicted and sudden event caused Nagisa to scream high pitch, before Hikari managed to put her hand over Nagisa's mouth.

"What was that?" Honoka wondered, walking over to the arrow which had landed in her closet.

Calmed down, Nagisa pulled Hikari's hand off of her mouth, "I don't know but it murdered my precious hamburger," Nagisa replied dramatically.

Ignoring Nagisa, Honoka picked up the arrow, it had a piece of paper attached to it! Curious, Honoka ripped the paper from the arrow, before opening the paper, not noticing that the arrow had disappeared into light when hit the carpet floor.

_Dear White, Black and Luminous,_

_I'm deeply sorry to intrude on your night but, the world is in danger once again. There is a new Pretty Cure team called the Doki Doki Pretty Cure, and they are inna major pinch. Their friend and teammate has been turned into a monster, and their faries have been taken from them, they are now inactive Pretty Cure, like I am. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you who I am, but I can give you the names of who you need to help. Please help them!_

_Sincerely, Cure Inactive_

***

It was exciting! For once Ira was actually happy. He couldn't wait to tell King Jikochuu about the defeat of the Pretty Cures! Finally he wins! He-

"Stop right there kid!" Yelled a familiar woman's voice, Ira knew exactly who it belonged to.

"What do you want Marmo, I have important business to attend to," Ira told Marmo, not knowing where she was hiding.

"We need to talk about your previous battle." Marmo said teleporting behind Ira, revealing herself.

"What about it?" Ira asked curious and suspiciously, walking slowly over to Marmo. Unsure why she even cares about how the battle went.

"I wouldn't tell King Jikochuu about how it went if I were you," Marmo said straightly, without a single hesitatation. "Because once he knows he will make you kill those fairies, and you need them.."

Ira went silent, how did she know his plan!? This wasn't good... Although... She did have a point..

"Alright fine, but I'll tell him once I get the energy needed..."

***

The next day, Aguri, Alice and Makoto had come to Mana's house to discuss another probably useless plan over tea.

"So how about if we try to find Ira, then when he is about to teleport out, I pounce on him and teleport with him!" Aguri proposed, she was small so it would probably take a bit more time for Ira to realize Aguri jumped on him... But...

"Ira's too smart to come back to Earth," Makoto replied straightly, she about to add more to it but thought Aguri would be insulted by her words, so Makoto said something else, "Wow that was hard to say, Ira, smart!? Okay I need to go to sleep I have a headache after saying that..."

"Wait, what were you about to say?" Aguri asked in a low voice, knowing she probably won't like what Makoto was about to say.

"I- uh- ugh... Your plan, it's too dangerous for a little girl like you to do." Makoto groaned before sitting down, preparing herself for a long lecture of baby words.

"Pardon me!?" Aguri gasped, stand out of her chair getting read to yell at her friend. "Nothing is too dangerous for me, danger is my job!"

"Yeah when you're not a little girl," Mana whispered quietly, hoping Aguri hadn't heard her. Otherwise she'll have to hear Aguri's long lecture of childish words just like Makoto.

"I heard that and I-

Suddenly, Aguri was cut off by the door opening. It was Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari!

"We really need to find a hideout..." Aguri mumbled.

Ignoring Aguri, Nagisa marched over to Mana with a big grin on her face.

"Oh hey Nagisa, Honoka and... I'm guessing either Hikari or Koko," Mana greeted Nagisa and her friends.

"I'm Hikari, and Koko-chan is just short for Kokoro, another friend," Hikari explained shortly, greeting Mana with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Hikari-San, so what brings you three here? You want omenrice? Or "Meat stuff" as you call it!" Mana giggled slightly, for some strange reason this Nagisa girl made Mana cheer up.

"Nah, we just want to talk about Pretty Cure and your dilemma," Nagisa replied causally as if it normal to reply with that.

"Oh, oh, oh okay!" Mana smiled before freezing.

"EHHHHHH!?"

The three girls giggled, Honoka tried to hide it, Hikari didn't try to conceal it and Nagisa didn't either.

"I think it's time to take action and meet the All Stars team!" Nagisa said.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9: Eien No Tomodachi

Chapter 8: Eien No Tomodachi Pretty Cure!

"H- How did you know we were Pretty Cure!?" Aguri managed to ask. She was stunned, speechless, shocked!

"Simple," Honoka began, smiling calm and politely at the four speechless girls. Walking over to Mana and the others gracefully at a slow, and elegant pace. "We are Pretty Cures ourselves."

The room went silent, dead silent. No one knew what to say, especially the Doki Doki Cures. The fact that more Pretty Cure existed on their planet was shocking.

"Other Pretty Cure?" Whispered Alice slightly taken back from the shock of the news that had been presented to her. It was truely a shock.

"Impossible.." Makoto muttered under her breath, unable to believe what she had been told.

Nagisa grinned at the girls, "Oh it's possible... More than you can ever believe!" Suddenly, a yellow fairy arose from Nagisa's unzipped bag, "You ready Mepple?" The yellow fairy named Mepple smiled brightly before nodding.

"Let's do this Mipple," Honoka cheerfully said, as a pink fairy emerged from her backpack.

"I'm ready Pollun!" Hikari said as a blue fairy flew out from her bag.

As the three fairies turned into phone communes, similar to the Doki Doki Cure's Love Communes, a pink fairy crawled out of Hikari's bag. The two girls, Honoka and Nagisa walked over to each other, joining hands before throwing the other arms to the air and shouting.

"Dual Aurora Wave!"

While Hikari lifted her head to the ceiling as if she were looking to the bright future, and chanted the words.

"Luminous! Shining Stream!"

And within a bright flash the three girls vanished before appearing above the Doki Doki Cures and dropping to the ground below them.

Not noticing, Nagisa now in a black and pink Pretty Cure suit had landed on a table breaking in half, "Emissary Of Light! Cure Black!"

"My table! That was very expensive!" Mana cried ignoring Cure Black's introduction.

Honoka, now in a white and blue Pretty Cure suite, back flipped backwards breaking a chair in the process, "Emissary Of Light! Cure White!"

"Gyah! The chair!" Mana gasped, again ignoring the White Cure's speech.

Hikari, now wearing a light pink dress, landed on the ground perfectly without breaking anything, walked forwards as if she were a model, and accidentally tripped over a broken part of the floor causing the ground to slightly shaking the ground in the restaurant. Similar to an earthquake, a few plants fell off their tables and shattered, "Shining life, Shiny Luminous!"

"The plants!" Cried Mana, running to aid the already dead plants. Despite them already being dead before they fell to the ground, Mana knew she had to care for the plants, she just had to!

"Futari Wa (We are) Pretty Cure!" Yelled Cure Black and Cure White in perfect sync and harmony.

"The light's heart and the light's will, for the sake of uniting all as one!" Yelled Shiny Luminous.

"So beautiful..." Aguri whispered, before being cut of by something.

***

Ira had returned to his hideout in the total opposite mood of when he had left. Anger.. It truelly was his gift and curse..

"Alright you morons, I'm activating the energy stealing magic!" Ira yelled. He didn't understand why he even told them that, it just felt necessary.

"Dangit ~Quel!" Raquel grumbled trying to hide his sadness.

"Not again ~Davi," Davi whispered fearlessly.

"This is gonna hurt ~Sharu," Sharuru muttered, getting ready to feel the pain.

"NO, I CANNOT GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN ~De Lance!" Lance cried in fear.

Ira sighed at the ruckus he had caused before raising his hand to snap his fingers.

Abruptly out of nowhere, three lights zoomed towards Ira, pushing him forwards, and before he knew it, he was back on Earth, in Cure Heart's house.

"What the-

"Stay right there and don't make a sudden movement, otherwise you shall be punished! In the name of the moon!" Said a blue haired girl, making a sailor moon pose before pointing a wand-like-stick at Ira.

"Marine! You're gonna get us copyrighted!" Cried a pink haired girl shyly.

"If you're wondering what happened just now, I teleported my Pretty Cure fellows to you and then at the right time we planned, we teleported you here, and you are within a sealed place, 3 Pretty Cures are using their power to make sure you cannot leave." Said a girl with light pink hair wearing red.

"Yep, Aqua-sama, Moonlight-sama and Beauty-sama are giving it their all!" Said Cure Marine shoving her face in front of Ira with a face that said "in your face!" Look.

Ira clenched his fists, grinding his teeth glaring at all the 25 Cures in the room. "D- D- Darn it, I messed up," He muttered under his breath hoping none of the Cures heard him. One of the things he hates most―next to being called cute― was failing. "What do you want? Hm? Cure Diamond? The dorky dorkys' fairies? I'm only giving one."

Out of nowhere, Mana lightly pushed the cures away, clearing a path for her to talk to Ira. "Okay two things; One it's Doki Doki, not Dorky Dorky; Two! We want both you jerk!"

"We won't not let you go if you don't give us what we need, we'll just beat you day after day until you die, so if you don't want to die, then hand over what is needed," Threatened a girl with purple hair and blue leafy or petal like stuff on her hair. She glared at Ira the exact same way he was staring at her, she could see in his golden-yellow eyes that he didn't care. "Give. Up. You. Lost!" She said, making short pauses after she said each word.

There was a short moment of silence before Ira suddenly laughed at the purple girl, "Do you really think I lost? Ha no way! Not by a long shot!" He then stood up violently pushing Mana out of the way into the wall, and walked close up to the Purple Haired girl and saying, "You can do whatever you wish to me, but if I die then your fairies are gone for good, so think of something else, Leaf-Head."

Insulted, the purple haired girl narrowed her eyes at Ira getting ready to slap him, before calming down enough to just correct him, "Don't call me that again, my name is Kuru- M- M- Milky Rose!"

"MILK! You almost revealed your freakn' identity!" Shouted a pink haired girl, wearing similar things to Milky Rose in her hair.

"Oh be quiet Nozo- Dream!" Milky Rose snapped not turning around from Ira. Still glaring at him with her red-pink eyes full of hate and disgust.

Seeing a good chance to get away, Ira smirked at Milky Rose, "Let me guess your one of those Cures who just CAN'T stand the other incompetent Cures!"

"Ignore him Rose, he knows how to get into your head and mess with you to get distracted from the real things," Makoto told Milky Rose in a serious tone, snaring at Ira.

"I know, I won't let some kid mess with me," Milky Rose replied to Makoto, not moving from her position.

KID!? Ira lost his cool, did he just get called a kid!? And before Ira knew it, he had lost it and punched Milky Rose in the face as hard as he could, sending her flying to the wall behind her, breaking it.

"What's going on in there, you weakening the seal!" Yelled a low voice, "Milk, if you lost your cool then calm down before I "Sapphire Arrow" your to the ground!"

The other Pretty Cure ran to Ira trying to apprehend to him to the ground. The first two cures to get to Ira were a duo team, just like the Max Heart team, one had very long midnight purple hair that reached past her waist and wore a white angel-like outfit. While the other girl had orange-light brown hair in a strange hairstyle that reached her shoulders, she wore a hot pink Pretty Cure suit.

"Futari Wa (We are) Pretty Cure Splash Star! We ask you to calm the heck down!" Yelled the purple haired girl as she sped past Ira and was now behind Ira, about to punch him.

But Ira was lucky enough to dodge the punch just barely getting pushed forward from the force of the punch, "No way! I'm not getting beaten up by a bunch of weak girls!"

"It's not going to work Egret, we're going to have to fight!" Yelled the orange-light brown haired girl, as she threw a kick at Ira, who barely managed to block it with his arms and just managed to push the girl backwards.

"Bloom!" Cried Cure Egret running towards her friend who had fallen into another table breaking it, while she ran to her friend, Ira threw millions of mini energy balls at the two.

"MINNA! (Everyone) STOP SEALING THIS PLACE, WE'VE GOT A FIGHT ON OUR HANDS!" Yelled Cure Dream as reached Ira, throwing a lot of punches at Ira, who was able to dodge due to Cure Dream's carelessness of where she punched and of course, her clumsy-ness.

"Th- Thank goodness mother, father and grandpapa are out today..." Mana mumbled, still recovering from being pushed by Ira. When she was in Cure form she would easily recover from something like that!

"Pretty Cure! Shooting Star!" Chanted Cure Dream, backflipping into the air before making an X with her arms and aiming to hit Ira, but he had, just in a nick of time slipped backwards and fell to the ground. One might call that lucky, but to Ira that was a pathetic dodge, "Sheesh you newbs weren't kidding when you said that gaining all that dark energy amped up his abilities!"

"Pretty Cure! Fire Strike!" Screamed a red haired girl, wearing a very similar outfit to Cure Dream's, her hair resembled the shape of a fire, which really defied physics, as it was just sticking up, and there was no hair spray used... She then kicked a fire ball at Ira.

Ira was unfortunately hit by the fire ball on his leg, despite it being fire it just felt as if someone ad whipped him on the leg. "You want fire? Fine then!" He the next formed a fire ball within his palms before launching it at the red Cure.

"ROUGE!" Cure Dream cried to her teammate, trying to get up from the wall she was stuck in.

Ira was ready to send more fireballs at the Cure Rouge, but before he could do anything, he was cut off by a high pitched voice that shouted.

"Pretty Cure! Prism Chain!"

Now, Ira was trapped within a bright yellow chain that prevented him from moving. He turned her head slightly to see a yellow Cure, wearing the same uniform as Cure Rouge except yellow, holding the chains to keep him in place.

"LEMONADE!" Cure Dream shouted in slight relief, she then turned to see the fire balls about to hit Cure Rouge, her childhood friend!

"Pretty Cure! Emerald Saucer!" Cried a voice, suddenly a green shield appeared before Cure Rouge, now a green haired girl wearing a green Pretty Cure uniform stood before Cure Rouge, wielding the green shield.

"Thanks Mint!" Thanked Cure Rouge to her teammate, giving her the thumbs up.

Ira growled, before just barely grabbing onto the part of the chain that wasn't tied around him and spinning it round and round, until Cure Lemonade didn't really have much control of it, causing her to be lifted around. Finally, Ira then let go of the chain when Cure Lemonade had reach the right spot he wanted her to, she had landed onto Cure Mint's shield! Cure Mint's shield had shattered and Cure Lemonade had fallen over Cure Mint and Cure Rouge.

"That's enough!" Yelled a low toned voice, heading towards Ira, this girl had long ocean blue hair in a ponytail and wore the same outfit as the other four Cures Ira had "defeated" but now two cures were heading towards him the opposite way, the blue was heading towards him from the right while the other was left, the left Cure was Milky Rose!

"Let's do this together Aqua!" Said Milky Rose as she reached Ira and tried to punch him, but he again, dodged. Instead of hitting Ira, Milky Rose had hit her teammate, Cure Aqua, right in the nose! "Gyahh! Kar- Aqua! Please forgive me!"

"Later losers!" Ira shouted as he saw Milky Rose tending to Cure Aqua who didn't look too happy. While he wasn't looking, a Cure with blonde hair kicked him in the back.

"Love is what represents the pink heart! Freshly picked! Cure Peach is here!" The blonde Cure wearing a different Pretty Cure uniform said. Her uniform was pink, but unlike the other six hers was different.

Ira slowly got up, recovering from the attack. He couldn't do this alone! Not against all these girls. He was smart ENOUGH to know he wouldn't last much longer against all these girls. Maybe he shouldn't of called them "weak girls". He then clicked his fingers and suddenly, a Jikochuu that Aguri, Alice, Makoto and Mana recognised! The giant wolf Jikochuu that was once Rikka is now fighting.

While the Cure Peach was distracted from the Jikochuu, Ira tripped Cure Peach into falling, causing her to... Hurt her butt. "Gyah! Berry-chan! Help MEHHH!"

The Blue Cure named Cure Berry nodded, running towards Ira, throwing many punches and kicks, as well as dodging his. Then Cure Berry blocked a huge punch from Ira with her leg, while trying to keep the block stable, she summoned a stick.

"Pretty Cure! Espoir Shower! FRESH!" Cure Berry shouted, pointing her wand at Ira chest.

Ira then hit the wall, weakened by the attack. Oh it was on! These Cures shall fall! And when they do, he'll make them suffer!

The wolf Jikochu then pounced on Cure Berry throwing her into the wall, now, just like Cure Dream, Cure Berry was stuck in the wall.

"Pine, let's save everyone!" Said the girl with light pink hair. It was the same girl who had teleported Cure Black and Cure White to wherever Ira was!

"I'll give it my all, Passion!" Replied Cure Pine, as she summoned a stick, similar to what Cure Berry had done. Except when she started summoning her attack it matched her dress colour, yellow-orange.

While Cure Pine summoned a stick, Cure Passion summoned a harp and started chanting words, "Pretty Cure! Happiness Hurricane!"

Then a long string of hearts hit the wolf Jikochu who was about to attack Cure Marine.

"Thanks guys!" Cure Marine thanked the two Cures, literally right before Ira had shot the two with energy balls, "Don't worry, Blossom and I will save you!"

"Yes! We shall!" Cure Blossom said, summoning a wand-like stick, at the end of the stick there was a jewel at the end of it. The jewel was pink, just like Cure Blossom's dress. "Let's do this together Marine!"

"Pretty Cure Floral Power Fo-

The two Cures were suddenly cut off by the wolf Jikochuu which was about to pounce on them, before Cure Blossom quickly out of nowhere, pushed it out of the way.

"Okay let's just stick to attacking solo..." Cure Blossom belatedly suggested while running towards Ira. Dropping her Blossom Tact before it disappeared into light, Cure Blossom threw millions of punches at Ira, who had somehow managed to block and intercept all of them with his own punches, Cure Blossom now threw kicks at Ira. Finally after like billion kicks and punches within 20 seconds, Cure Blossom had been punched into the same wall as Cure Dream. And just like her, she was stuck.

"Hey Blossom!" Cure Dream greeted Cure Blossom politely, she would've waved to Cure Blossom but her arms were stuck in the wall, which prevented her from doing so.

"Now it's Erika's time to shine, Pretty Cure! Marine shoot!" Cure Marine shouted, using her sub-attack to attack at Ira, but sadly her attack missed, and before she could do anything some overshadowed her. "D- Dangit I didn't get much spotlight..." She muttered before the Jikochu threw her into Cure Rouge and Cure Mint who had just recovered.

"Pretty Cure Music Rondo!" Yelled two girls in perfect sync and harmony, one of the girls had pink hair and wore it in two pigtails. While the other Cure had light blonde hair and wore it seemingly out with a headbead to go with it. Shooting two rings at the Jikochuu before shouting, "1-2-3 Finale!" And within an explosion, the Jikochuu was even more weakened.

"Strumming the Wild Tune! Cure Melody!" Yelled the pink haired girl, as she posed like model.

"Strumming the Graceful Tune! Cure Rhythm!" Shouted the Blonde haired girl.

The two then joined hands as they both leaped into the air and spun around like a tornado and shouted, "Double Pretty Cure Kick!" Their kick then weakened the Jikochuu even more.

But the Jikochuu wasn't going down so easily, as Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm landed on the ground gracefully, the Jikochuu roared a powerful gust of wind at the the two Cures causing them to hit Cure Passion and Cure Pine — who had just like Cure Rouge and Cure Mint earlier — just recovered.

"Pretty Cure! Heartful Beat Lock!" Shouted the Cure with purple hair, she wore a blue dress. And then a ring circled around the Jikochu, just like Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm's attack did. "1-2-3 FINALE!"

"B- Beat..." Cure Melody muttered before falling unconscious.

"Muse, do you wish to fight alongside each other?" Asked Cure Beat to the ten-year old yellow Cure.

"Of course I do, just because I'm a Princess, it doesn't mean I'm gonna act all prissy..." snapped the yellow Cure, and she and Cure Beat ran towards Ira.

The two attack Ira at the same time, throwing punches and kicks at the same time, which was really tough for Ira to block, but he managed. Now, he shot an energy ball at Cure Beat, which slightly distracted Cure Muse, enough for Ira to punch her.

But as the the two Cures were defeated, the two Splash Star Cures had recovered.

"I think we have him distracted..." Whispered Cure Bloom.

***

The three teams had been teleported to wherever Ira's hideout was. The Smile Pretty Cure, Max Heart and of course, all the Doki Doki. Right before Cure Passion had been "defeated", she had sent them to Ira's hideout. That was the plan, the Cures were letting Ira win to make him distracted in excitement. It was a pretty clever plan!

"Alright, we need to look for the faires and Rikka, try not to move anything that isn't what we're looking for, we don't want Ira to find out we went through anything and then coming for revenge," Cure Black re-explained the plan, and added a few obvious things.

"We'll look in this room," Cure White said before walking into the room, with Cure Beauty, Cure Peace, Cure Sunny and Cure March.

"And we'll check this," Cure Black replied, entering another room with Aguri, Alice, Mana and Makoto. While Shiny Luminous left with the others.

When Cure White's group entered the room they had found themselves in a very creepy room...

The floor was old and wooden. Just walking on it made a creaky sound. The paint on the walls had peeled off, there was hardly any colour in the room. Unfortunately, it was a huge room, so huge that they had to walk into the room.

"Th- This place is scary.." Cure Peace whispered, shaking in fear even her yellow hair was fizzing up in fear.

"N- No k- ki- kidding.." Cure March stuttered, searching around the room with the torch. Suddenly, out of nowhere, without warning, she dropped the torch in fear.

The torch's light was now pointing at what made Cure March drop the torch. It was on the painted part of the wall... It was a message... Just like Cure Peace, her green hair fizzed up in complete fear.

_"Never Shall I make The Same Mistake Again._

_I will destroy her!"_

"D- Di- Did he write th- th- th that?" Cure Sunny asked, shaking in fear. She couldn't help it, she just hated it, being afraid! Unable to speak properly! All she could do was pull of her orange-red hair as tight and hard as she could.

"I think he did," Cure Beauty replied calmly, not shaking at all. Unlike Cure Happy and the others, Cure Beauty didn't get scared easily. As the blue Pretty Cure of intelligence, she certainly lives up to her civilian title as a graceful, almost fearless and pure hearted young lady.

"Well we better leave, it doesn't seem like anything is in here," Cure White said, already walking out of the room, as Cure Sunny, Cure Peace and Cure March followed as fast as they could.

***

Cure Black had entered a room that was seperated into four rooms. There were five girls...

"Alright I'll go with Mana because that kid attacked her so she needs protection," said Cure Black before unlocking the room with a key that was on a table in the centre of the small room, now entering the room with Mana.

"Look! It's Sharuru!" Yelled Mana.

"It's Raquel!" Aguri cried.

"Lance!" Alice shouted.

"Davi!" Makoto called.

Soon, the five girls returned with their fairies who were unconscious, drained of their energy.

"We need to get them out of these crystal things!" Aguri said, pointing out the obvious.

"Maybe the Smile Pretty Cures have a way to solve this," Alice said, holding Lance close to her, trying to hope for the best.

***

"Look, it's a dairy!" Yelled Candy in her human form, waving the book in the air carelessly.

"Gyah! Candy drop that!" Pop snapped at his little sister in his human form, trying to get the book off his sister's hands.

"Y- yeah Candy, I think you should-" Cure Happy accidentally tripped over the something causing her to fall to the ground.

"Could that be?" Shiny Luminous wondered, picking up the red item that Cure Happy fell over, up. It had Cure Ace's logo on it, the big A! "Bingo."

Each Cures had exited the rooms they had entered, while Cure Black and Shiny Luminous' team came back with smiles, Cure White's team was more of a horrified look...

"Now we must wait find Rikka," Cure White said.

***

Meanwhile, Rikka felt as if she were beginning to awaken...

"No... I don't want to go back..." Rikka whispered.

In Rikka's mind she was in peace.. A water spring meadow, it was beautiful... She didn't want to leave such peace... Whenever she would try to remember her painful past her heart would sting and she'd remember something...

_"Sheesh you're a total nerd..."_

_"I'm not a nerd!"_

_"Fine, what's the most popular thing right now?"_

_"I... I uh... I don't know..."_

_"Sheesh your lame..."_

NO! WHY!? Why did she have to feel this!? It hurts! She didn't want to go back... Ever..

***

Back on Earth, the Pretty Cures had all recovered and were fighting Ira and the Jikochuu. Suddenly, the jikochuu's power increased greatly! Which only made Ira stronger...

"I think we might have to take this more seriously..." Cure Bloom whispered.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 9: The Vows Of A Pretty Cure

**Chapter 9: The End**

Mana knew her family would eventually get home... So she asked three special Cures to distract her parents and grandfather.

Right after Ira had lost his cool and the seal went down, Cure Sunshine the yellow cure and Cure Moonlight the silver Pretty Cure, both partners and teammates to Cure Blossom and Cure Marineof the HeartCatch Pretty Cure. And the third "cure" that had come to help was Cure Echo, the White Pretty Cure, unlike the other Cures of the All Stars team, Cure Echo or Ayumi didn't have her own Pretty Cure team, nor could she transform anymore. But she wouldn't let that stop her from helping them.

Cure Sunshine, now known as Itsuki, walked over to Mana's parents and grandfather. She had been given a picture of them by Mana before she had teleported away, to wherever Ira's hideout was. "Hello there!"

Cure Moonlight, now Yuri walked out from behind Itsuki revealing herself, "Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Aida, it's a pleasure to meet Mana's parents, it brings me great happiness."

"You're a friends of Mana, how sweet!" Mana's mother said cheerfully.

"We'd really appreciate it if you let us take you to lunch," Itsuki said calmly.

Mana's father smiled at the three girls, "How about we take you to our restaurant an-

"NO!" Hissed Yuri and Itsuki interrupting Mana's father ever so suddenly, still keeping their calm faces.

"H- How about we go to Saki's bakery, but before that how about a jewelry store, yeah, let's get something for Mana!" Ayumi said nervously, hoping the Aida family wouldn't see what they were actually trying to do.

"Then my doujo!" Itsuki added, nervously, she couldn't let the Pretty Cure down! So she is living up to her word!

"Then have dinner at my home," Yuri said calmly, and before the Aida family could say anything, Yuri pushed them to the train station, "Please, no talk, just walk."

***

Meanwhile in Ira's hideout, the Smile Pretty Cure, Max Heart Pretty Cure and Doki Doki Pretty Cure had looked all over the place to find Rikka, and yet they had no luck finding her.

"Yeah we never going to find her," Cure Sunny sighed, all worn out from searching the whole place. Who knew a hideout could have 10 big rooms per floor, and there were five floors!

Cure Happy turned to her friend's side and smiled optimistically, "Sure we can, maybe there's a-

"MAYBE THERE'S A SECRET PASSSAGE WAY!" Mana shouted, interrupting Cure Happy from saying the same thing. You'd think she did that on purpose, but she didn't.

"Great idea Mana!" Cure Peace praised Mana sweetly, she liked Mana's "creativity".

"Well then let's start looking," Cure Black said belatedly, already trying to punch the walls.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, YOU'RE GONNA BREAK THIS PLACE, AND WHEN HE COMES HE WILL KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN HERE!" Pop shouted, naturally his shout had echoed to a long distance, somehow it caused a major crack in the wall behind him. "GYAH WHAT DID I DO!?" Pop screamed at high pitch transforming back into his fairy form from the shock.

Cure Black smirked in mockery, "Yeah he is gonna notice that when he gets back..."

***

The Pretty Cure had continued to fight Ira, slightly struggling to keep their powers at a low level, but they managed to keep it weak.

"Akarun!" Cure Passion cried, attempting teleport Cure Blossom and Cure Marine above the Jikochuu but Ira punched her in the back causing her to somehow change the location of where the two Cures were gonna appear. And before she could do anything else the two Cures were gone. Hopefully they are in a place where they can be helpful... Hopefully...

***

Finally, the three girls had reached a jewellery store. Now time for the "fan girl-ing" over jewellery.

"What about this will Mana like it?" Asked Yuri holding up a dark green emerald necklace, the emeralds were large there was hardly any gold visible on the necklace.

"Oh my! That looks expensive!" Mana's father gasped, he didn't know how to dimiss Yuri in a polite way, she's so hard to read, it's impossible to tell what kind of person she is!

"Then how about this!" Itsuki picked up a pair tourmaline earrings, they were quite small, maybe a bit too small...

Mana's grandfather grumbled, about to leave the jewellery store, before the door suddenly slammed open.

"Jikochu!" Cried the monster that had slammed the door open, there was an adult woman next to the monster, it was Marmo!

"I had heard that this was a jewellery store, well I better get myself some, and while I'm at it, gain more dark energy for King Jikochuu!" Said Marmo.

Yuri and Itsuki nodded to each other in agreement, it was time for another distraction! Slowly and silently, the two girls backed away into the bathroom.

"Pretty Cure! Open m-

The two girls were immediately interrupted by their two teammates, Cure Blossom and Cure Marine.

"Good you're here, we have a problem..." Yuri told the two before grabbing out her transformation item.

"Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!"

***

"Alright! I'm not screwing up the teleportation this time!" Cure Passion said, about to teleport the Suite Pretty Cure behind Ira for a surprise attack, but then, inconveniently, the wolf Jikochuu jump scared her causing her to send the Suite Pretty Cures somewhere else.

"PASSION! Stop screwing things up!" Milky Rose shouted at Cure Passion, before punching the Jikochu away from Cure Passion.

"Don't be rude to her!" Cure Dream growled at Milky Rose, while trying to get out of the wall she was still stuck in. The other Pretty Cures who had gotten themselves stuck in the wall had managed to squeeze their way out, why not her!?

"Guys! Stop arguing!" Snapped Cure Berry, before shooting her Espoir Shower at the Jikochuu without her wand, which made the attack less stronger, "You're tunnishing the Pretty Cure reputation for being perfect, legendary and amazing friends!"

"I doubt Dream and Rose could ever really be friends," Cure Bloom muttered throwing a punch at Ira, who returned a punch to her.

"So true," Cure Rouge said before backflipping into the air to use her fire strike at Ira who was distracted.

Cure Lemonade and Cure Egret had both just recovered stood up together. Cure Lemonade then used her Prism chain attack to bind the monster in chains so it couldn't move, giving Cure Egret and Cure Bloom―who just swapped jobs with Cure Aqua―to attack Ira, had then leaped into the air, doing amazing backflips and tricks as they changed forms. Cure Bloom now wore a light green-yellow dress and Cure Egret now wore a light blue dress. They were no longer Cure Bloom and Cure Egret anymore, Cure Bloom was now, Cure Bright and Cure Egret was now Cure Windy.

With their powers increased, they threw their attacks at the Jikochuu, only weakening it. The Jikochuu didn't seem to be turning into a Heart at all, but why? Shouldn't it be a purified heart by now, with all those attacks sent at it, the Jikochuu should be finished!

"What's wrong?" Cure Aqua asked the Splash Star duo and she tried to kick Ira in the face with her backflip, which sadly failed as he managed to dodge her just in time, "Pretty Cure! Sapphire Arrow!" She chanted as her water arrow appeared, and she shot Ira with four arrows. Just like the Jikochu, he wasn't finished off!

"Pretty Cure Healing Prayers! FRESH!" Shouted Cure Pine as she pointed her wand down towards Ira, and a bright diamond shaped surge of energy came up of it, shooting down to Ira, Cure Aqua quickly cartwheeled out of the way as Ira got hit by the attack.

"I think we are doing well!" Cure Lemonade said as she continued to struggle to hold the Jikochuu in the chains.

"They better hurry up and get what's needed!" Cure Berry shouted as she threw at kick at the Jikochu, breaking it out of it's chains by accident.

***

Mana and others continued to try to look for something out of place, and but still no luck at all.

"Oh!" Mana had just remembered what she wanted to ask the Smile Pretty Cures, "Can you girls free our fairies from these crystals?" She asked as she pulled out the crystals balls, with their fairies inside.

The Smile Cures along with the fairies in their human form, huddled towards the the crystal balls, carefully examining them.

"Yes we can," Pop replied without any hesitation, before turning back into his fairy form, "It's actually simple, just get a Pretty Cure's weapon and..." Pop paused for suspension, which the girls actually took and shoved their heads to Pop's face, "BANG YOU DESTROY IT WITH A POWERFUL ATTACK!" He shouted startling the Cures.

While the other Cures were only startled, Mana had fallen backwards, and fell through the floor. It was a secret passage way!

"Mana!" Alice, Aguri and Makoto cried out to their friend, now their team had decreased down to three! They had to get down there! The now three girls got ready to go down the hidden passage before Pop stopped them.

"No! We need to free your fairies first!"

***

Back at the jewellery store down at Earth, Marmo was laughing in victory as she took some of the jewellery that was in the store.

"Now that the Pretty Cure are gone I can do whatever the heck I want!" Marmo said as she put the jewellery onto her pale skin.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Shouted Cure Blossom slamming the bathroom door open. Due to her coming from the bathroom, there was less of a relief and more of a "W-T-F" reaction from the people in the jewellery store.

"Oh and who are you?" Marmo asked not really caring who the pink haired girl was.

"We're your worst nightmare!" Replied a voice from above Marmo, it was, to the HeartCatch Cures―who had just gotten out of the bathroom, Cure Melody and the other Suite Pretty Cures! They were standing on the chandeliers which was again another "W-T-F" reaction.

"The Suite and HeartCatch Pretty Cure!" Cure Marine and Cure Beat said at the same time in an awkward harmony.

"M- More Pretty Cure!?" Marmo gasped, not believing the girls that stood against her.

Without saying anything else, the eight Cures began attack the monster with "all their might".

Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm attacked Marmo, the HeartCatch Duo kicked Marmo's left side while the Suite Duo punched the right side. Marmo had zero chance against them.

Cure Sunshine, Cure Moonlight, Cure Beat and Cure Muse fought against the Jikochu, Cure Moonlight and Cure Sunshine used a Floral Power Fortissimo attack to the Jikochuu while Cure Beat and Cure Muse used a Passionato Harmony. Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight's attack had sped them up, and kept them stuck together, they were almost faster then light itself! All that could be seen was a string of light with a giant heart in front, the left half was yellow while the other was light purple, and it kept shooting itself at the Jikochu while Cure Beat and Cure Muse kept their Passionato Harmony attack going, not stopping at all.

Cure Blossom then spun around like a tornado to then kick Marmo with the speed. While Cure Marine backflipped behind Marmo, and as she was in the air she used a Marine Shoot attack from behind. Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm used their seperate Music Rondo attacks to shoot the Tone Rings at Marmo. Once the rings had gone through Marmo Cure Melody and Rhythm began shouting.

"3/4 beat! 1...2...3! Finale!"

Now both Marmo and the Jikochuu had been defeated. The once Jikochuu was now a purified heart, while Marmo just started swearing a bunch of words before teleporting away, dropping all the jewellery she took.

***

Back in Ira's hideout, Mana had landed in a secret area of Ira's hideout, and what laid in front of her was none other than Rikka!

Overjoyed, Mana ran to her friend, but the moment when she reached two meters away from Rikka, Mana was pushed back by a strong force of electricity and wind.

"RIKKA!" Mana screamed, trying to get to her friend to hear her. Again, Mana ran towards her friend, before being pushed back by an even stronger force of energy and wind.

Mana knew she couldn't give up, she was about to try again before something pulled her back. It was Sharuru in her human form, she looked completely drained of her energy.

"Mana... Don't... Not without me... ~Sharu..." Sharuru whispered, before transforming into her love Commune form.

Mana looked in front her, it was now Cure Rosetta and Cure Sword who stood in from of her, with all the other Cures. Except Aguri who need Ai to unlock her transformation item.

"We do it together!" Cure Sword said smiling, grabbing Mana's hand.

"We may not know Rikka very well, but we will save her!" Cure Happy said, putting her hand on top of Cure Sword's hand.

"We shall help too!" Cure Black announced, placing her hand on top of Cure Happy's hand.

Mana smiled at the warmth she could feel from these Cures. All of them... They were fighting to save Rikka!

"Pretty Cure! Love Link!" Mana chanted, "L-O-V-E!" Now covered in an abundance of light, Mana was now a Pretty Cure.

"Abundant Love! Cure Heart!"

Without another second, all the Cures and fairies ran towards Rikka, before being pushed back, but they didn't stop!

***

Cure Bright and Cure Windy nodded in agreement, they could feel it! They could feel their friends fighting to save Rikka! It was time to purify the monster!

"Pretty Cure! Spiral Heart Splash!" The two cried in sync easily destroying the wall that Cure Dream was stuck in.

"It's time to use all of the Pretty Cure's powers!" Cure Bright shouted, throwing her fist in the air.

"Did you hear that readers! We need you to cheer the Pretty Cure on right now!" Tart said, as a miracle light appeared before him. "Get out your Miracle lights and cheer on the Pretty Cure!"

***

The HeartCatch and Suite Pretty Cure could feel it too, the power of hope, it was time to get back to the shop, they could finish off the monster before the Aida family could do get halfway there!

The Heartcatch Pretty Cure held onto the Suite Cure's hands, all linked up.

"Pretty Cure! Floral Power Fortissimo!" Shouted all the HeartCatch Pretty Cures in perfect sync and harmony as they all turned into light and headed towards Mana's house.

While Ayumi stayed behind praying for the best for the Pretty Cures. She may have not been much help in saving Rikka, but at least she was able to help by the slightest, that's what truely mattered!

***

Suddenly, Cure Heart's heart glowed, Ayumi's feelings reached her, it somehow gave her the power to go forth again and this time not let some barrier defeat her!

Now, Cure Heart ran towards Rikka, and as the electricity and wind tried to push her back, Cure Heart fought it!

"RIKKA! PLEASE CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Cure Heart screamed, before suddenly, seemingly traveling to Rikka's mind.

Cure Heart was no longer in her Pretty Cure form, but in her human form. At first, Mana was confused, she didn't know what was happening... Until she saw her... It was Rikka!

"Rikka!" Mana cried running towards her friend, extending her arms to hug to her dear friend.

"Mana..." Rikka whispered, facing away from Mana, "G- G- Go away..."

Mana stopped, did her friend just ask her to go away? "Rikka, I'm sorry for what happened!"

Rikka didn't move nor respond, it was as if she was dead inside.. As if she couldn't listen to Mana...

"Let's go home, you know, everyone's waiting for you!" Mana said, walking slowly to her friend, now only a meter away from her.

"No, I want to stay here, where I can't be hurt..." Rikka replied, again not making a single movement.

Mana smiled, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder, "But that pain is what makes friendship stronger!"

Rikka slowly turned to Mana, her eyes were soulless, her face expression was almost emotionless, "I don't want friendship, especially with people like you."

Mana surprisingly didn't frown, she just smiled warmly, "Of course you do, you don't want to be alone, because no one wants to be lonely!"

Rikka's slightly changed to an angered one, "Well I do, I want to be alone" Even her voice slightly changed.

Mana just continued to smile, "No, your wrong, the real Rikka would always want-

"THE RIKKA YOU KNEW IS GONE!" Rikka snapped in an emotionless tone, now the atmosphere started changing, the sky was becoming gloomy, the beautiful meadow started wilting, "That girl- Rikka- I was hurt by you, why do you want me to go back to that pain?" Rikka began to start sound more emotional... More sad...

"Because! We can work through this together, we are all fight for you Rikka! Please! Come home!" Mana cried, as tears bagan rolling down her cheeks as she tried to keep a smile on her face.

Rikka froze... Did Mana really mean this? Did she really not want to be lonely... "I... I... I want to... Have friends..." Rikka whispered, as tears rolled down her cheeks like Mana, "Please save me.."

***

Back on Earth, Ira's Jikochu suddenly lost its dark aura... Along with Ira's..

"Now!" Shouted Cure Bright as she transformed back into Cure Bloom, just like Cure Windy.

"PRETTY CURE! SPIRAL HEART! SPLASH!"

"PRETTY CURE RAINBOW ROSE EXPLOSION!"

"PRETTY CURE! LUCKY CLOVER GRAND FINALE!"

Then the two Pretty Cure Teams, HeartCatch and Suite smashed through the door before shouting their attacks.

"PRETTY CURE HEARTCATCH ORCHESTRA!"

"PRETTY CURE SUITE SESSION ESSEMBLE CRESCENDO!"

Now all the attacks combined, had hit the Jikochu, destroying the whole entire shop in one blow. As the dust cleared, the once Jikochuu was now a light pink, pure heart with feathering wings.

Cure Passion then teleported the cures that had gone back to the store, as the magical logic breaking light fixed everything. Well except for the the things the Max Heart Team broke when they transformed...

"WHAT!?" Ira shouted furiously, exploding with anger that his plan failed. He then saw Cure Diamond... He went silent, before teleporting away..

Cure Diamond sighed, "Everyone... I'm sorry I let this happen!" Cure Diamond then bowed down and went on her knees, embarrassing the Cures that stood before her.

"It's okay, thanks to you, we were able to have a reunion!" Cure Marine told Cure Diamond, giving her a pat on the back.

Before anyone could say anything, the door was literally about to open within a few seconds! The girls had to detransformation! PRONTO!

"Hey! Man- WHAT THE HOW MANY GIRLS ARE HERE!?" Mana father screamed, looking at all the Pretty Cures now in their human forms.

Mana giggled, things are finally are going back to normal!

***

Later that day, Rikka got home, expecting her parents to be home worrying about where she had been. But no! No one was home... Confused, Rikka entered her room, and to her surprise there was a note on her bed.

Curious, Rikka picked it up and read out loud, "Dear Cure Diamond, your parents were quite the troublesome people, do not expect me to take your place and pretend to be you if you are ever to turn into a Jikochu ever again!" Wait... Ira pretended to be her!? Wh- Why!? Maybe he did have a sweet side to him and he didn't want to the her parents to worry... Maybe, just maybe, Ira might get another chance to show his nicer side... Maybe...

**End Of Arc 1**


	11. Chapter 11

** Placed after the blood rings were destroyed, this story shall no longer take places in specific episodes, this is now following a separate way in the story. Meaning this is now technically an AU! So yeah enjoy! Also FYI the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure have just become Pretty Cure so be sure to keep a look out for them, but any season after them aren't Pretty Cures just yet! So keep that in mind. And since this is now an AU, the seasons after Doki Doki will be AUs too! Also I realized I forgot to add Milky Rose's attack in the previous chap, but I don't like going back so my explanation is that Milk-chan was doing the Rainbow Rose thingy with the Yes Five Go! Go Team, since she is technically part of their team.. Also I no longer speak in the middle of the chapters, which is why you don't see any of my inner thoughts in it, I've done this because I wish to become professional so yeah... No thoughts unless we are ending or beginning an arc... **

 

**Chapter 10: My name is...**

It sure had been a ride, defeating the Jikochuu trio, and those ring thingys, meeting other Pretty Cures... But were the Cures truelly ready to take on King Jikochuu!? There was only one way to figure that question out! Mana had called the Smile Pretty Cure over to fight them in a battle! You'd think that their senior senpais would decline that because their so smart and stuff, but no, they accepted!

Of course there had to be a catch. Since the Smile Cures were huge fans of Aoi Tategami, and Mana had somehow earned ten tickets to see her concert. It was going to be extra special as she was going to be singing with her idol Misaki Ayane! They'll be both singing "Soul Believer" together! A duet! A duo! It is going to be amazing! Just of course no Jikochuu ruin the night!

"So we'll see you tonight?" Mana asked Miyuki on the phone while trying to choose the outfit she was going to wear tonight.

"Mana you should stop asking Happy-sama so many questions," Rikka told Mana before snatching her phone off of her, before ending the call, "We'll be seeing her tonight at the train station at 6:25 PM sharp."

Alice, Aguri and Makoto giggled as Mana fell back on her bed with a peculiar face.

"I guess you're right, asking a junior is beyond our league, our justice league, our reputation league, our strength league! And many after that!" Mana dramatically said, making a reference to a popular english DC comic team.

Rikka sighed, this was going to be a VERY long night!

***

Meanwhile in the Jikochuu Trio's hideout, both Ira and Marmo were minding their own business before Bel started mumbling some strange things.

"Iny, Mini, Miney MO..." Bel repeated, moving his finger from Ira to Marmo repetitively until he finally stopped at Ira and said, "Ira, its your turn to try to fight the Pretty Cure!"

Ira glared at Bel, "Says who!?" Bel no longer had the blood rings to make them obey him, so he had some disrespectful attitude to catch up on!

"An ancient human system," Bel replied simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ira groaned, standing up, getting ready to spy on the Pretty Cure and hopefully find a eligible person to become a Jikochu.

***

Later that night, the Pretty Cures had entered the concert, watching Aoi sing with all her heart alongside Misaki. It truelly was an experience! Naturally someone was selfish, and Ira, who had been watching in the shadows like a creepy stalker revealed himself from behind stage and had taken the person's heart.

"Release The Darkness In Your Heart!" Ira shouted, as the heart exploded into a Jikochu, "Now get the audience outside!"

"Thank you everyone, I really appreciate this and-

The blue haired Pop star known as Aoi was suddenly interrupted by a Jikochuu attack the stage, pushing her off the stage. Luckily the stage wasn't high off the ground so Aoi would only have a bruise, IF the Cures don't save the day and activate the logic breaking light.

Conveniently, everyone had run away, while Aoi was slowly recovering from her fall, and her eyes were closed so... They could transform!

"Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" Yelled the Smile Cures as they transformed.

"Pretty Cure Love Link!" Shouted the Doki Doki Cures, except for Aguri who said something else.

"Pretty Cure Dress Up!"

As the Smile Pretty Cures were the first to transform Ira was the first to see them.

"Oh great the Senpai Pretty Cures..." Ira muttered sarcastically, he knew that his Jikochuu had a very, very, very VERY slim chance in beating ten Pretty Cures, "Jikochu! Defeat the Doki Dokis, I'll handle the senapis..."

Ira then sped towards Cure Happy about punch her in the face, but she had quickly noticed him. Not knowing what to do, Cure Happy head-butted Ira in the head, while the other Cures watched in shock.

"Happy!" Cure Sunny cried, running to her friend as she hit the ground. How many times has Cure Happy done this!?

Before the other Cures could do anything, the Jikochuu had attempted to attack the cures with a punch, but ended up smashing the ground while the Cures jumped above the Jikochu.

"Eight-Powered-Pretty Cure kick!" Shouted the eight Cures as they in sync, backflip higher into the sky then when they were close enough, threw a powerful kick to the Jikochu.

Quickly recovering, the Jikochuu threw dozens of bombs at the Cures, in hopes that the Pretty Cure wouldn't destroy them.

"Pretty Cure!" Shouted a voice from behind the Jikochu, it was Cure Happy! She had just recovered from the head-punch attack! "Happy! SHOWER!" She then shot her attack at the Jikochu, and since her attack was strong it went through the Jikochu and at the bombs, destroying almost everything within a ten meter range. Now all that was left of the Jikochuu was a purified heart.

Hesitant, Ira stayed exactly where he was, he wanted to fight those pesky cures! He began channeling a large amount of dark energy to shoot at the Smile And Doki Doki Pretty Cure while they were distracted watching the logic breaking light fix everything. Once he had channeled enough, he realized Cure Diamond was behind the cures, meaning she'd be the first to be hit... Ira hesitated for a short moment, remembering how she helped him when he had amnesia before shaking it off and shooting the attack.

Cure Happy, the first to notice immediately pushed away Cure Heart, who pushed Cure Sunny, who pushed Cure Rosetta, who pushed Cure Peace, who pushed Cure Ace, who pushed Cure March who pushed Cure Beauty out of the way causing them all to fall on the ground while Cure Diamond got hit by the energy ball and went flying to a tree hardly before falling into the water.

"Diamond!" Cure Heart cried out to her friend running towards the small shallow river that her friend fell into. She saw that Cure Diamond was now in her human form floating in the water along with Raquel, both of them were unconscious.

***

Soon, Rikka woke up to find herself in the hospital, with her parents and friends in front of her, with faces of relief. "H- How long have I been out for?" She asked putting two and two together.

"A few hours," Alice replied calmly, smiling sweetly at Rikka.

"Um, there's something I have to say," Rikka whispered nervously, hoping whatever she had to say wouldn't make them go crazy. Rikka took a deep breath in before doing it, "I actually have no idea who I am nor who you are, I'm just presuming your friends and family, and that I have amnesia.."

"EH!?"

**To Be Continued**

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Your Name**

They could believe what they were hearing, Rikka has amnesia!? WHAT THE-

"Please don't be upset!" Shyly muttered Rikka as she clung onto the blankets. She definitely did have amnesia! Rikka never would act so shy!

"How did this happen again?" Rikka's mother asked the girls, wanting to know every single detail as to why her daughter was in hospital with no memories, except for everything educational!

"One of the enemies that fight the Pretty Cure attacked us," Reika aka Cure Beauty replied short and calmly.

Rikka's father opened his mouth, about to say something but he was cut off by the door opening, it was a nurse, you'd probably wonder why not have Rikka's mother work on Rikka since she is a doctor, but everyone was smart enough to know Rikka's mother would be to anxious to do much..

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over, they ended 2 hours ago actually, but you kept on saying "Just a few more minutes" well we have had it, please leave now," The nurse said, opening the door more. There was silence, she could tell what they wanted.. They wanted to know if Rikka was okay.. The nurse sighed, "Despite having amnesia, your daughter is somehow completely completely unharmed." After saying that everybody in the room eased down calmly.

Soon, everyone had left the hospital, hoping for the best for Rikka. Now, Rikka was alone in the room, staring at the ceiling, trying to remember something, at least something! But alas, no luck at all. Rikka wondered if she'd ever be able to remember her past... Would she ever remember?

***

Meanwhile, in the Jikochuu Trio's hideout, Ira found himself in a strange position. He couldn't sleep.. Which was strange since he is really good at sleeping... Was it because he managed to knock out that Cure?

Speaking of Rikka, Ira wondered if Rikka had recovered from the attack he sent at her..

Its not like he was worried about her or anything, he just wanted to know if he still had to deal with that Cure! Yeah! That was it! Nothing else!

Ira sighed as he threw the blankets off of him, and got out of bed, he was certainly going to regret this... Ira snapped his fingers, causing his pyjamas to change into his "casual" wear. He then teleported to Rikka's balcony outside of her room. To Ira surprise, he didn't see Cure Dia- Rikka. This confused him, why wasn't that Cure there? Before Ira could do a single thing, he was interrupted by two cars driving into Mana and Rikka's car parks. Ira teleported down to Mana's house and hid in the shadows to eavesdrop. He was actually a bit curious as to why Mana was awake at freakin' ten-o-clock at night!

"I hope Rikka will be able to come home from hospital tomorrow," Mana said, surprisingly out loud, as if she wanted the whole block to know about Rikka. You'd think she'd be more quiet at this time.

Ira's eyes widen, Rikka is in hospital!? Was his attack that strong!? All he did was take 0.15% energy from the crystal ball from the Rikka Jikochuu incident. This certainly was news to him... M- Maybe he should attack her! She's vulnerable, and the cures aren't there! Yes, he should! Then there'd be one less person deal with... Now all he had to do was figure at what hospital Rikka was-

"Mother, Papa, Grandpa can we go to Nocturni Crystal Hospital to check on Rikka tomorrow after school?" Mana said, yet again, ever so loudly, giving more answers to Ira.

Ira smiled mischievously to himself, Nocturni Crystal Hospital eh? If he wanted to blow his cover and ruin the new plan, he would teleport right up to Mana and thank her for all the information she gave him. But no, he wasn't letting the chance go to waste... Ira then teleported to the Nocturni Crystal Hospital.

Rikka was still wide awake, she couldn't sleep... Not with all these questions! Heck she didn't even get a chance to ask what her name was! She was getting a headache from all this.. Now all Rikka could think of was how to STOP trying to think about who she is...

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rikka heard a whisper in her ear.

"Having trouble sleeping?" The voice said, startling Rikka.

Rikka turned around looking for the origin of the voice, but she couldn't see anyone... She gripped onto the blankets tightly, "Who's there?"

Soon, Ira teleported in front of Rikka, he was slightly surprised.

"Well that's new, you usually recognize my voice straight away," Ira said, walking up to Rikka, who was seemingly frozen in shock.

"Wh- Who are you?" Rikka stuttered, trying to back away. Her eyes were filled with fear and shock. She felt like she knew him, but she couldn't remember where...

Ira blinked in confusion, "Eh?" he muttered.

***

At Aguri's house, she had brought the injured Raquel to her room. Unlike Rikka, Raquel was still asleep...

"Come on Raquel... Wake up," Aguri whispered, continuously blinking trying to force her eyes to stay open, even though every second they'd just shut.

When Aguri got home from the hospital, she had wrapped Raquel in a light blue sheep's wool blanket. She had also put a mini ice cube on his forehead in hopes that that'd help too.

"Wake up you... Stupid... Head.." Aguri mumbled, starting to wobble around, forcing herself to keep her heavy body up. "Wake.. Up..." Now, Aguri lost it.. She dropped forwards just barely missing Raquel by a meter.

***

There was a long moment of silence and staring Rikka's hospital room.

Abruptly, Ira began laughing, "Nice one, you actually sounded convincing for a second there!"

Rikka's body eased, maybe this icy-blue haired guy didn't mean any harm! "I mean it, I really don't know you, I have amnesia."

Ira stopped laughing and stared into Rikka's eyes for a short moment before changing his expression to a slightly shocked yet calm face, "You really don't remember me.."

Rikka let go of her blankets, completely brushing off the fears she had a few moments ago, "Do you know who I am?" She asked him desperately.

"Yes, yes I do," Ira replied dully, he tried to sound unsurprised... But it was hard to.. His enemy doesn't remember him... Most Jikochu agent would use this to their advantage and kill Rikka right on the spot. Since she has no memory she wouldn't struggle, she wouldn't even see it coming... But... Ira was different from most of agents, he wanted to have fun! He wanted to play, and with people like Rikka around, Ira never felt bored! If he were to kill her then and there things could get... Boring.. So it was time for a game... An interesting one... "Your name is Rikka Hishiwaka."

Rikka smiled happily, it may not have been much, but to her it meant everything she finally knew her name! "Please tell me more.."

Ira smirked before yawning exhaustedly, "I don't know it's pretty late, I think I should leave," He said, purposely teasing Rikka.

"No! Don't go, it's pretty lonely around here and that lady took all of those other people that knew me away, you're the only one right now!" Rikka said desperately, she wanted to know what this boy knew, she really wanted to! "I need you."

Ira grinned evilly at Rikka's last words, "Alright... If you come with me I'll answer all of your questions..." This "new game" truelly was fun.. Last time Ira felt this much fun was when he was tricking her into being selfish and then turning her into a Jikochuu.

Rikka thought about Ira's proposal, she only just met him, for all she knew, he could be someone bad! What kind of people can teleport!? She did think that was a bit shady.. She was smart enough to know that what that boy in front of her did, wasn't normal... Although, he did tell her who she was... "Where will we go if I go with you?"

"Well, if you come we'll go to my hideout, but if you don't, I'm gonna go crash at my HQ.." Ira replied, folding his arms around his back. Ever since the Cures had broken his hideout, which he was able to tell since his diary was out of place and there was awful writting on his good walls saying things like "I'm Candy" and stuff. And the stuff that wasn't written were ugly drawings of rainbows and sickening flowers in crayon.. How the heck did those Cures manage to get crayons in his hideout?

After Ira had returned to his hideout, he found that Rikka and fairies were gone... So he decided to leave a note to Rikka... After that he spent the rest of the day cleaning up after those nosey Cures... Luckily, Ira had put a lock on his dairy, so the Cures couldn't have read his secrets...

Ever since then, Ira has been visiting his hideout on a weekly basis. And he has been working on making it a lot more "comfortable"...

"Alright let's go.." Rikka said, carefully getting out of the bed and then grabbing onto Ira's hand tightly.

Ira smiled mischievously, "Just a sec," He clicked his fingers with his other hand, causing a hologram of Rikka to appear.. Again, ever since the Rikka Jikochuu incident, Ira decided to learn how to use dark magic to do things like that, "Just so no one freaks out." Rikka's hand loosened, slightly afraid of what Ira could do. "Now I have to warn you, the first few times you teleport, it feels awkward.."

For a short moment, Ira smiled sweetly to Rikka, before reverting back to his mischievous one. All Rikka could do was reply with a warm smile before being teleported away.

**The New Game Begins Now...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Idenity**

Now in Ira's hideout, Rikka let go of Ira's hand, before panting heavily as if she just got off a roller coaster, "How do you do that?"

"It's a bit complicated, but pretty much you think where you want to go and then BAM you're there," Ira replied, sitting down on his couch while Rikka was still recovering from the teleportation.

Finally, after a few moments, Rikka finally caught her breath, "Y- You know, you didn't actually tell me your name, but you did tell me mine.."

Ira didn't respond, he just blankly stared endlessly into Rikka's eyes. Did she really want to know his name? If so should he give her his nickname or real? Ira thought about this for a moment before smiling mischievously, "My name is Ira."

"Ira huh? Unique name," Rikka nicely commented sweetly, it may have only been the second name she has heard, but it did sound like an uncommon name.

"Well to be fair, that's not my real name, although I'd prefer to be called Ira than my real name, that old name brings too many memories back," Ira replied, unintentionally remembering his past.

Thinking she may have hurt Ira, Rikka quickly tried to think of a new subject, "Can you tell me more about who I am?" She asked politely, sitting down beside Ira.

That question brought Ira's smirk back, "Sure.." He said, wrapping his arms behind his head, "What would you like to know first?"

"How do you and I know each other?" Rikka asked Ira, completely ignoring the fact that he was smirking evilly.

Ira thought for a moment about how he should put his answer. It took a few seconds for him to finally talk, "You and I were... Comrades." Ira lied.

Rikka's eyebrow raised, she felt like something wasn't right about his answer, before brushing off the feeling, "Comrades? What did we do?"

This time, Ira replied almost immediately, "Well our main job is to turn selfish people into monsters to grant their wishes, which gives us dark energy, which, we have to give up most of to our leader." This game was definitely risky, especially if her memories return, Rikka would definitely beat him up for lying! But, it was worth the risk, the "game" was so much fun! It was so addictive... He couldn't resist the temptation to "play" with that Cure.

Rikka's eyes widened as she slightly backed away from Ira, "S- So we are bad people?" One part of Rikka believed Ira while the other didn't... Was she really a bad person? And did she enjoy being evil? So many questions were circling around her head, wondering if Ira was speaking the truth.

Offended by the term "Bad" Ira moved over to Rikka, now again, next to her with a fake hurt face, "I wouldn't call us bad, we're just misunderstood people who want to "help" selfish people fulfill their desires while making sure it's beneficial to us too," Ira explained.

Rikka thought about Ira's words for a moment, the way he put it, what he- they do doesn't sound so awful.. It sounds innocent... Kind of...

Ira yawned intentionally loudly, "Hey, Rikka-san I'm getting tired so you better ask me something easy, cause I'm too tired to get into detail.. " To Ira's surprise, he actually called Rikka by her actual name and not her Cure one.. That was quite peculiar..

"Hey! That's selfish!" Rikka snapped, shaking Ira's body to keep him awake.

"Why thank you," Ira mumbled, smiling teasingly as Rikka continuously attempted to keep Ira awake.

"Ugh fine, but tomorrow you're answering all my questions!" Rikka grumbled before falling backwards onto the couch before immediately hitting the snooze button.

For a short moment, Ira stared at his sleeping enemy. She looked so weak an innocent, nothing like the Cure Diamond he knew. Despite not having much courage at the moment, this Rikka was taking the whole amnesia thing quite calmly while most people would be freaking the heck out, especially if someone like Ira were to magically appear out of nowhere. Any normal person would freak, but not Rikka, she was being brave in her own way.. Ira smiled surprisingly warmly at Rikka before clicking his fingers to summon a blanket for Rikka.

Ira then snapped his fingers again, changing into his pyjamas, getting ready to go to sleep back at the Jikochuu Club HQ, but, something in Ira's dark heart told him to stay with Rikka... Or at least stay in his hideout... Ira sighed as he summoned a blanket and placed it on another couch close to Rikka.

"Tomorrow huh?" Ira whispered as he sat down on the couch, while turning off the dim light. The next day surely was going to be interesting...

The next day, around dawn for Earth, Ira was awoken by a sudden loud voice and a splash of freezing water.

"WAKE UP YOU DUMMY!" Rikka shouted cheerfully, as she splashed the bucket of icy cold water onto Ira.

Startled, Ira jolted up, now wide awake, "RIKKA! What the f-

"You said you'd tell me everything, well then, rise and shine you sleepy head!" Rikka replied in a lecturing tone, interrupting Ira.

Ira immediately picked up a digital alarm clock he had bought from Earth, and read the time. 6:21 AM... "IT'S SIX TWENTY-ONE IN THE MORNING YOU FREAK!"

Not offended by Ira's words, Rikka grumbled, "Well too bad, you said you grant selfish people's desires, well you're granting mine right now!"

Ira glared at Rikka for a while before sneering, he liked selfish Rikka, "Alright, alright, ask away.."

**To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Raquel And Lies

Rikka didn't know what to ask first, there was so much wanted to know! Although there was one question that stuck out most, "Who were those people at the hospital?"

Ira froze, of course her family and friends would visit her! He had to come up with a good excuse! "Well your parents and... Enemies, yeah! The girls are your enemies, your infiltrating their school and team!" Ira lied. That may have been the dumbest lie he has come up with, what kind of villian would go to their enemies' school!? He wanted to face palm himself for making such a dumb lie!

"Oh okay," Rikka said casually, did she seriously fall for that!? "So how does our job exactly work?"

***

There was a light... Was he dead? He didn't feel dead... He felt more asleep than dead..

The blue fairy slowly opened his eyes to find an unfamiliar brown haired girl unconscious and drooling.

Disgusted, the blue fairy was about to back away from the sleeping girl, but she had already been awoken by his very quiet steps.

"Raquel, you awake?" The girl mumbled, still half asleep while lifting her head up to the blue fairy.

Raquel? Was that his name? The blue fairy figured it was... The girl that sat before him looked very familiar... As if he had seen her from somewhere, but he couldn't quite remember exactly where. "Who are you ~quel?" He asked blankly, almost without any emotion but suspicion, he also had no idea what he ended his sentence with "quel".

"Ugh not you too," The girl groaned as she rubbed her eyes to wake herself up completely.

Raquel didn't know how to respond to what the girl said, so he did the most "reasonable" thing and ran out the conveniently opened window. To his surprise, he began levitating of the ground, at first he tried to make it stop, but then after a few seconds of thinking, the flying thing was actually cool!

"RAQUEL DON'T RUN- ER FLY AWAY! PLEASE!" The girl screamed before her door opened, it was her grandmother.

"Aguri why are you shouting?" Asked the grandmother, while Raquel flew away.

***

"And that's all your questions answered!" Ira said, now looking at his digital clock again to see it was nine-o-clock in the morning... Three hours... Three hours of non-stop questions! Ira needed to get out! He needed air! He needed it! And he needed it now!

"Rikka, I'm just going to take a stroll so stay inside, you can explore and stuff, eat whatever the heck you wish, sneak into my secret rooms or whatever, just STAY INSIDE, if you ever come across a door outside, don't go outside, just not yet, I don't need you running into trouble," Ira told Rikka, before teleporting out, not giving her a chance to say a single thing.

Now, Ira was on Earth... He didn't really give much thought where he wanted to appear, just somewhere in Oogai City... And to his luck, he appeared literally in front of Raquel as he fled from Aguri.

Raquel hadn't noticed Ira until it was too late, he flew into Ira, slightly pushing him forwards onto the road. Which again, inconviently a truck was driving at full speed towards Ira.

Quickly, Raquel's instincts kicked in, pulling Ira back right before the truck hit him.

"HEY!" Ira shouted turning around, and seeing Raquel, completely changing expression, from anger to cautious, "Y- Y- You almost killed me," Ira said calmly, adjusting his jacket.

Yet again, Raquel felt as if he had seen this guy that stood before him, "I- I'm sorry, I was running away from this strange ten-year old girl with long brown hair, which may I add? Had a very peculiar voice! Also I think he name was Usagi, n- no Iruga... No Aguri... Yeah Aguri ~quel..."

Ira looked puzzled, hadn't he heard that name before... Aguri... Wait! That was name belonged to a Pretty Cure! Did this fairy have amnesia too!? WTF was going on!? "I- I- I maybe able to help you, b- but you have to come to my hideout..." The game was definitely becoming SOMETHING now that the fairy had joined...

"Sure, anything to get away from that weirdo, not that you're at even the slightest, more normal than her ~quel..." Raquel said grabbing onto Ira's hand.

Rolling his eyes, Ira teleported back to his hideout to find Rikka sipping on some juice.

"You were fast, and who's this cute fairy?" Rikka asked Ira, at first Rikka had zero idea why she called the blue thing a fairy without even getting told he even was a fairy. For all she knew, it could be a monster in disguise!

"His name is Raquel, he is a f- f- friend of ours, just like you, he has amnesia right now, so I guess I'm stuck helping the both of you," Ira replied, placing Raquel into Rikka's lap carelessly.

"I am a friend of yours ~quel?" Raquel repeated, slightly confused, he had zero idea what the heck was going on..

Ira sighed, giving the signal for Rikka to explain everything she knew to the blue fairy.

After another three hours of explaining, Raquel seemed to get what was supposedly going on.

"You two each have your own specific powers, runt- Raquel's is shapeshifting and Rikka's is... Well unable to be used unless run- Raquel turns into a phone thingy and transforms Rikka into a magical girl and then magic or whatever happens," Ira explained un-thoroughly.

Rikka and Raquel were taking this in all quite calmly... It was quite weird... It was as if they were the most gullible people on earth!

Despite how annoyingly easy it was, Ira was enjoying the "game" a lot. He just loved how Rikka and Raquel fell for his lies... Maybe he could make two new strong comrades out of all of this...

"I'll teach the ropes to battle if you like," Ira offered in an annoyed tone. He hoped they would kindly decline his offer and train independently, but alas, no...

"Sure!" Raquel and Rikka replied in sync cheerfully.

Ira's body dropped, it was going to be a long! Long! LONG week... "We start after my nap,"

The two nodded before leaving the room to do some activities while they waited for Ira to finish his nap and before they knew it, it was already the next day at 11:38 AM in the morning! They had a few naps in between those hours but never really paid attention to the time, until now..

"How the heck is he still asleep ~quel!?" Raquel asked Rikka, hoping she'd have an explanation, a very good one.

"Maybe's he's dead.." Rikka mumbled blankly as she stared nonstop at Ira.

Raquel grinned mischievously at Rikka, "Only one way to find out ~quel.."

***

_"Hey, what do you want to do when grow up?"_

_"I want to become someone who's respected... What about you?"_

_"I want to become someone who can help, also what kind of respect do you want?"_

_"The good kind, the kind where people know me for how I strong I am on the inside, not out.."_

_"Well someday I hope all our desires can come true!"_

_"I don't know, that sounds something like that great evil enity would say.."_

_"Well not all our SELFISH desires, but our SELFLESS ones instead, also, Proto Jikochuu won't come here, he is busy taking over worlds in the South, he won't bother us here.."_

_"You never know.. He might be finished! You know he has a growing army, and I heard he is gathering seven deadly chosen ones.. And they'll be way stronger than any normal Jikochuu agent.."_

_"I-_

***

"HEY! IRA-KUN ~quel!" Screamed Raquel, splashing freezing cold water onto Ira, waking him up, "He's alive! ~quel!"

Ira couldn't believe it, he had been awoken by another surge of water! Ira's fists clenched tightly as he began grinding his teeth before easing up so Rikka and Raquel wouldn't see Ira in a bad mood. He didn't need them to see his angry side, not yet, not until they trusted him completely.

"Why did you wake me?" Ira asked grumpily, twitching his eyebrow, bottling all his anger up.

Rikka was about to respond before Raquel flew in front of her, he felt like Ira was angry, and he didn't want Rikka to get into trouble, "Well you've been asleep for 24 hours, so I figured-

"Tch I sometimes sleep for three days straight, its just a thing I do, nothing to worry about," Ira replied coldly, interrupting Raquel. He could let his anger out with words... Yes, that's a good way...

Raquel frowned, "You sure your 14? Cause usually, older people take longer naps..."

Ira couldn't help but laugh at Raquel, technically he himself was 14, if you don't count all those bunches of 10,000 years he has slept through. If he didn't knew better he was about 20,034... Maybe even a bit older... He didn't want to do the math.. "I guess I'm a bit over 14." He chuckled before reverting back to his angry expression. Usually, he didn't like company― he preferred it quiet so he could sleep or do his own activities on his own without anyone pestering him, but for the first time in awhile, Ira actually liked the company. He didn't understand why, but those two seemed to have something that made them stand out... What was it? Their similar kind traits? It was hard to understand these feelings.

Maybe this game was going to be a lot more fun than he expected... It'll be ashame to end it once it's time... Ira stared at both Raquel and Rikka, knowing that when the game ends, he'll have to end them... "The game ends when you've killed the Pretty Cure..." Ira whispered silently.

"Pardon, what did you say ~Quel?" Raquel asked Ira.

Ira ignored Raquel's question―staying silent. Pity fell upon Ira for those two, it had been less than a week and he is already enjoying the company... "Hey, I'd like to take you guys to Earth, can I count on you to follow me at all times?"

Rikka and Raquel nodded almost instantly at the same time. It was already getting boring in the seemingly endless hideout.

Ira smiled, standing up before stretching his arms, "Then let's go." This game may not last long, so why not make the most of it? Training can wait...

**The Game Continues Soon**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ON WRITER'S BLOCK SO IT WILL BE AWHILE TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES


	15. Chapter 15

**Just so you know I'm calling the Jikochuu agents "Selfish" and the monsters "Jikochuu" so you can tell what's what and who's who.... Also WARNING! I wrote this while I was very uninspired! So it's a bit boring! And there was no way to get inspired! (It's cause it was boring compared to what's to come) AND ALSO IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED! I HAVE MADE A PROLOGUE FOR THE STORY! GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**Chapter 14: Lost Memories**

_Why am I doing this? None of this makes any sense! Why am I lying? There was no need to, I could just end them here! And I learnt my lesson last time to not waste opportunity!_ Ira _thought to himself, forgetting about the fact that Raquel and Rikka were standing right beside him, trying to get his attention._

"Hey Ira what are you doing?" Rikka asked concernedly to Ira, snapping him out of his daze of questions, "You were mumbling..." What!? Did they hear him!? Ira began to sweat, if they knew ANYTHING about what he did, he was toast!

"You were saying stuff like, "Wasting opportunity" It was quite strange ~quel," Raquel stated, before glancing over Ira's head to see a group of girls.

"It was nothing!" Ira snapped, almost losing his cool which gave a slight shock to Rikka and Raquel. 

"Is it just me or do you have anger issues?" Rikka giggled in a fake funny voice, Ira could tell Rikka was only trying to look funny when she was most likely afraid of that side of Ira.

"S- S- Sorry," Ira apologised awkwardly, did he just apologise? He wasn't used to doing such things...

"It's okay -quel!" Raquel replied, continuing to stare at the girls behind Ira. The girls, they seemed oddly familiar, all they were doing was staring at the ground with a magnifying glass, unaware of the things around them. Are they detectives or something?

"Anyway, let's get going," Ira said in a hurry, lightly pushing Rikka and Raquel somewhere else. 

However, unknown to him, someone was watching from behind a wall, dressed in a coat similar to what a detective would wear, she also wore sunglasses to cover her eyes, but it was quite obvious it was a female, her long brown hair flowed through the air gracefully as she continued to spy on the Selfish Agent. 

"What are you up to Eyra?" She whispered, pronouncing Ira's name wrong. 

Meanwhile, not too far from the mysterious girl, the Pretty Cures were searching for clues to find Raquel.

"If we can't find Raquel then Rikka's only hope of regaining her memories will disappear," Mana said, still looking for Raquel.

"All hope died when Raquel forgot too," Aguri sighed annoyingly, she still couldn't believe it, it was her fault, Raquel escaped because of her stupidity. 

"We still have a bit of hope, let's just ask around," Mana suggested, surely someone would notice a blue flying thing in this place that doesn't have many people in it. 

"Hey!" Aguri shouted at the girl who had been spying on Ira, startling her. 

"Eh? M- M- Me?" The brown haired girl pointed at herself.

"Yeah you!" Aguri hissed in a disrespectful way.

The brown haired girl nodded and slowly walked over to the Cures.  

"Have you seen a flying blue fairy thing?" Aguri asked the brown haired.

The brown haired girl stayed silent for a while, "No.." 

Aguri frowned, "You're lying, spill your guts before I make you!" 

The brown haired girl's black sunglasses slipped off, revealing her neon green eyes, "Uh, I saw a guy with the fairy heading that way!" She pointed the opposite way Ira had gone. 

"Must have been Ira,"  Makoto mumbled, before smiling politely to the teen before her, "Thank you Senpai." The cures then walked away in the direction they were told.

"Sen..Pai?" The brown haired girl stuttered in shock.

***

After a while of walking and talking, Ira, Rikka and Raquel ended up at a cliff. 

"Wow so pretty!" Rikka commented, walking towards the cliff to see the view along with also fascinated, Raquel.

Ira rolled his eyes and sighed, "What's so interesting about a view, it will be obliterated eventually." 

Rikka turned around, "I'm sorry, what?" Rikka asked cheerfully. 

"Nothing of your concern!" Ira shouted in a fake gleeful tone. Rikka and Raquel stared at Ira silently for a while before laughing awkwardly.

"A- Anyway, what do you think of it?"  Rikka asked Ira awkardly. 

Ira's golden eyes turned to the view, seeing the beauty of nature; green trees growing beautifully blending well with the city.. So pretty— It was truly sickening! So unbearable! How did she find this amusing!? Oh how this place brought disgusting memories to his head! 

"It's ugly," Ira said simply, turning his eyes to Rikka, "Although it'd be the most greatest beauty if it was on fire, slowly burning to the ground!" He added, bringing silence between him and the two. 

"Oh." Raquel turned away from the cliff, now looking at the others. Something was off, Raquel could feel it.... As soon as he saw those girls.. "Well do you think you'd survive sitting here for a couple hours talking ~Quel?" 

Ira stared at Rikka and Raquel, their eyes filled with hope, most likely wanting him to say yes.... Ira rolled his eyes before giving a long, loud groan, "Fine!"

Rikka and Raquel smiled sitting down on the green grass while Ira stood. 

"So Ira, what do you have against beautiful things?" Rikka asked Ira curiously. 

Ira sighed heavily, "Nothing really, it just ticks me off." He then sat in between Raquel and Rikka, "Peace isn't my thing." 

"Well I hope you'll grow to like it ~quel," Raquel said gleefully. 

Ira laughed, "I doubt it."

Rikka giggled at Ira, "I'm sorry, but I bet that this place will become your favourite place by the end of today."

"Try me!" Ira groaned.


End file.
